


豆扎FLO萨合集

by jojo_joe



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amade is the Matchmaker, Crossdressing, Drabbles, Food Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Salieri, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 之前写的一把豆扎FLO萨合集 全都放在这里好啦。





	1. 60天庆祝

-豆扎FLO萨60天庆祝  
-给鬼爷开的Morning Sex车  
-布偶形状详情见鬼爷先前画的腰子型豆萨玩偶

自己竟然同意了把这么“莫扎特”的东西留在房间里。  
萨列里半睡半醒地靠在枕头里，垂着眼帘用手指缓慢地扒拉放在身边的布偶。天空刚蒙蒙亮，房间的轮廓被漏进来的光线染成冷调的灰蓝色。萨列里的眼睛还发着涩，他又醒得太早了。  
他拽着布偶的胳膊把它拉倒了下来。那是个做成半椭圆形状的粗布娃娃，细细的胳膊腿缝在上面乱晃，要不是加了乱稻草似的金色绒线当头发，还有两粒蓝色纽扣作为眼睛，他在收到礼物的时候真的不知道是个什么玩意儿。  
“而我那里呢，有一个‘你’。”莫扎特送给他的时候兴致勃勃地宣布，没等萨列里打量完布偶就一把塞进他怀里，“我把它放在了床头，这样每天早晨都能第一时间亲吻您啦！”  
这蠢透了。萨列里心想，但还是把莫扎特娃娃放在了枕边，但并没有给它早安吻——这是保持自己严肃形象的底线。  
现在萨列里每天睁眼的第一个画面，就是那个瘫坐在自己面前的布偶，纽扣眼睛下面还用黑线缝了个大大的笑脸，这让他开始好奇莫扎特身边的那只是怎样的表情。  
今天是莫扎特远行归来的日子，但萨列里拒绝承认早醒与这有关，并且催眠自己只是例行性的睡眠太浅。他听见楼下有隐隐约约的脚步声，开门关门时咔哒咔哒地响，在清晨的一片寂静中显得空旷而清晰，便推测是厨娘起床时的声响弄醒了自己。  
算了，还是睡个回笼觉吧。他叹了口气闭上眼，脸颊往枕头里压了压，顺手把长条的布偶抱进怀里。萨列里一直喜欢抱着些什么睡觉，最近这段时间发现这个布偶尤其的顺手。  
“嗨，上面还会有我的味道吗？”就在他有些迷糊地快要睡着时，一个声音从身后传了过来，腰后的床垫陷下去一小块，一个人的膝盖压了上来。  
萨列里完全没反应过来地只是被吵得皱起了眉头，企图再往被子里钻一钻，几秒之后才后知后觉地惊跳一下——那也是因为被冻着了。“早上好。”对方的鼻尖在清晨的雾气中冻得冰凉，他蹭开萨列里披散的黑发，直接贴上后颈汲取热源。“以及…我回来了。”  
“…莫扎特。”被睡意笼罩的大脑从一开始就没有发出危机信号，或者是身体很久之前就早意识一步地把他纳入了安全列表，卡了几秒才咕哝着念出正确答案。莫扎特贴着那节凸起的颈椎咂了咂嘴，他以为蹑手蹑脚地溜进来绝对能吓到一惊一乍的大师的。  
“我以为您最早也是下午……”萨列里还在往被子里缩，看得出他在挣扎着开口，从睡眠中刚刚脱出的咬字带着柔软又模糊的哑音，语序颠倒地还缺了成分。  
“我没回自己家，一进城就过来了。”莫扎特也掀开被子往里钻，刚伸进去半只小臂就把对方冰得不情不愿地往旁边挪，小腿动了动似乎是想不切实际地蹬他一脚——所有的反击都被睡眠不足削弱得软绵绵的。  
有人在拽他的娃娃。等到萨列里终于清醒到足以分析发生了什么时，莫扎特已经在他的被子里了。他双手穿过腋下一起环住那只布偶，比萨列里低了不少的体温隔着内衫压在脊背上。  
“您身上很脏。”  
“我脱了外套的。”莫扎特即使知道他没法把自己踹下去也在第一时间叠着尾音回答，秋末的清晨又湿又冷，他很庆幸来这儿找了个活体的暖手宝。  
萨列里又没声音了，从这个角度莫扎特看不到太多东西，只有肩膀在规律的呼吸间偶尔地动一下，这让莫扎特不得不怀疑他是不是又睡着了。  
莫扎特百无聊赖地对着他的领口吹了口气，看着他散开的发丝跟着颤了颤，手指也不老实地贴着小腹上下游移。但他忘了萨列里现在只穿着一件薄薄的睡袍，也忽视了成年的、健康的男性总会在早晨出现的小烦恼。  
莫扎特的手指隔着布料勾勒过那个半勃的轮廓时，萨列里才微微一颤地有了明显的反应。怀里还没完全清醒的大师现在像极了一只打算把自己蜷起来的猫咪，一只手虚搭在他的小臂上，带着鼻音警告他松手。而莫扎特选择了一如既往的充耳不闻。  
柔软的睡衣布料贴合着手指的力度来回磨蹭着顶端，莫扎特都能感觉到他的大腿内侧在不断夹紧，睡得熟软的身体迟钝又真诚地给予着回复。他的小腹发着抖，拒绝的单音逐渐变成了毫无疑义的轻哼，腻乎乎地从鼻腔间挤出来。  
莫扎特捻到了隐约的湿印，似乎还有不断扩大的趋势。于是他顺着轮廓勾下手腕，露骨地在两腿之间往里压了压，一直向下摸到到睡袍末端轧得密密实实的缝线，在被子下抓住皱起的下摆把它往上拉到胯骨的位置。萨列里抽吸了一声，试图遮住什么时脚趾蹭到了他的小腿。  
莫扎特的掌心里黏糊糊的，他把脸贴在萨列里的脊背上，在怀里的人随着节奏发起抖时贴着那儿留下一个吻。盖住两人下身的被子即便遮得住这些龌龊事，也没法挡住愈发响亮的水声。萨列里因为突然加快的速度眼前泛了几秒的白，身体还没做好适应这种频率的准备，幸好在他呻吟出声时身后那位已经心有灵犀地意识到了什么，节奏重新慢了下来——他开始把前液脏兮兮地涂抹在柱身上，把多余的往下刮，带着薄茧的手指有一搭没一搭地按着会阴边缘柔软的皮肤。  
“…莫扎特。”萨列里的嗓子发紧，连自己都不确定有没有发出正确的音节。  
莫扎特听见他叫自己才往上抬起头，下巴尖搭在肩膀上，呼出的气息已经暖和了许多，只哼了一声代表自己在听。  
“…第二层抽屉。”他声线中的哑音与平日听过的任何一种都不尽相同，莫扎特悄悄地记了下来。咬字里的睡意已经淡了许多，取而代之的是逐渐升腾的、暖烘烘的情欲，像是带了层毛绒绒的边，懒得开口一般把音节挨个扁扁地往前推。  
“放心，都记得呢。我只是出门了几周，又不是失忆了。”莫扎特挨着他的肩线亲了一口，利索地转向另一边去拉抽屉。

说实话，这不是一个做爱的好姿势，但萨列里拒绝挪动哪怕一寸，而莫扎特永远拥有极佳的服务意识。两人侧躺着紧贴在一起，身体随着重力舒适地在床垫中下陷。莫扎特往前用小腿勾住了他的脚踝，手指抵在尾骨下面向两边分开臀瓣，试探着角度往里推入时听见另一人闷闷地哼出声，明显是咬住了嘴唇。

“确定就这样了吗？”莫扎特舔着他耳根后的皮肤，萨列里还没来得及开口，最后的一点距离就被一挺腰撞了进去。  
大约是姿势的确变扭，这一次那个精力过剩的金发小混蛋终于没有第一时间就在他身上撒野，但缓慢得过了头的速度很快成了一种更加不堪忍受的折磨。萨列里甚至能清晰地感受到灼热的勃起一寸寸地推开肠壁，往后拉锯着退出来时留下一团难以形容的空虚。往日他尽力吞咽才能压下尖锐的呻吟，而今天这样缓慢的速度噎得他根本发不出声。他从鼻腔里挤出几乎是气音的呜咽，肩膀越缩越窄，脸颊快要整个埋进布偶里。  
莫扎特往后绷着腰，胯骨贴着臀尖，浅浅地贴着边缘进出时终于听见了快要哭了般的细声呜咽。他好奇地勾起脖子，从散乱蓬松的黑发后只能看见他相抱的双臂，指尖因为用力过度而微微发白。那只娃娃从一开始就没离开他的怀里，里面填充的棉花在过大的压力下快被完全挤到了两头。  
莫扎特突然觉得他的大师简直可爱透了，并且力度失常地一不小心整根捅了进去。  
晨间是个绝对的好时光。从睡眠中醒来的身体反应格外坦诚，那些藏着掖着的呻吟和呜咽在被单下清晰可闻。莫扎特开始感觉有些热了，被褥下像是闷了一团湿气，手指下另一人的皮肤也渗了一层细汗。  
他一把掀了被子，用一边手肘借着力把自己半撑起来，这时候才看见萨列里的睡袍已经极不体面地卷到了小腹上面，但他晕乎乎地像是什么都没发现，只是皱着眉头想要跟扯走的被子一同转过身，却被莫扎特摁着肩膀压回了原位。  
“您之前说过非这个姿势不可的。”金发乐师称得上轻佻地咬他的耳廓，立刻收获了一声毫无力度的抗议。莫扎特喜欢这个一览无余的角度，刚才他只能靠着后脊拱起的幅度和隐约的气声连蒙带猜，抬高视角之后终于又能看得清萨列里的表情了——他的嘴唇张开又咬紧，睫毛发着颤仍然没有完全睁开眼，被弄得有些疼时才会微微皱起鼻尖。

天色已经亮了许多，现在窗外是一片没什么温度的橘红，没来得及落下的月亮轮廓还挂在那儿。莫扎特垂下来的那撮金色额发晃来晃去地蹭着萨列里的太阳穴，已经有些汗湿了。本来搭在他肩膀上的手指顺着轮廓抹下去，一直箍到胸前把人紧紧拉进怀里，确保他能实打实地接下每一次撞击。  
床单被两个人蹭得一塌糊涂，而萨列里还在挣扎般地抬起膝盖再夹紧，难以排解满溢的热度逼得他张开口断续地喘息出声，身下深深浅浅的褶皱恐怕之后得费一番力气才能抹平。  
莫扎特又圈住了他此时已经是湿漉漉一片的勃起，小半的身体倾过去试图去咬他的喉结。那一小粒亚当的苹果上下滚动着擦着他的牙齿，一同漏出的还有腻得过了头的单音节，声带在嘴唇下震颤着，呻吟又沙又甜又软地舔过耳膜，如同水果茶里一大口没化开的白糖。

萨列里的高潮来得毫无预警，麻痹神经的热流瞬间从小腹滚向全身，他热得发烫的脸颊和布偶傻兮兮的大笑脸紧贴在一起，只来得及噎出一声惊叫便再也发不出任何声音。莫扎特也被夹得大脑空白了几秒，僵硬地紧抠住对方还在颤抖的身体才深呼吸着缓下来。他从抽搐着往内吮紧的内壁间费力地拔出自己，发出了点过于情色的声响。  
他把萨列里翻过来，身下男人失焦的棕眼睛清晰表明着他大半的意识已经不知道扯散去了哪儿，于是他放心大胆地把涨得发疼的勃起抵住上下起伏的小腹，快速地几次撸动后也闷哼着达到了顶峰，当然没忘记在那儿留下点痕迹。

布偶还扯着那张心满意足的大笑脸，现在正歪靠在萨列里摊开的臂弯里。莫扎特摸了摸鼻子，悄悄地把对方的睡袍扯下到腿根掩人耳目。更多的阳光透过窗帘照了进来，热烈的红色消散得只留下云朵的一层镶边，浅而明亮的蓝色浮了上来。

皮肤上的汗水在空气中逐渐冷却，莫扎特索性把仅剩的一件内衫也扔到了床下，剧烈的体力运动之后从四肢百骸蔓延开来的怠惰与疲倦让他再提不起力气，而此时萨列里的床铺无疑是最好的诱惑。  
莫扎特悄悄把踹到床尾的被子再拉起来，举高兜过肩膀时低头看向还蜷在床上的萨列里。他黏在后颈的黑发又湿又乱，朝霞褪去之后才能看清脸颊上高烧般的红晕，仍然半阖着眼睑，嘴唇微张着呼吸，看不出在单纯地闭目养神还是又睡过去了。  
一直到这时莫扎特才后知后觉地想起来，从他回来到现在还没给萨列里一个真正的亲吻。当然，这时候补救也不迟。

“睡个回笼觉？”在亲吻间隙莫扎特模糊地提议，他半跪着弯下腰时被子从拱起的脊椎上滑下去，摊平了正好盖住两人。  
萨列里没回答他，但往旁边翻身让出了枕头一半的位置，那只布偶娃娃又被推到了床头。

 

FIN.


	2. 三次莫扎特成功偷袭了萨列里，一次他没有

自从那个一身白的乐师横冲直撞地闯进了自己的生活，萨列里觉得自己迟早得被吓出心脏病。

I.  
莫扎特趴在钢琴上直勾勾地看着他，缠着萨列里翻来覆去地问些无聊的问题似乎成了他的新爱好。  
“您喜欢我的音乐吗？”  
刚开始被冷不丁扔过来这种问题还会让萨列里紧张地斟酌半天，试图尽量客观又真诚地评价那些乐谱。但现在？他觉得当务之急是把这个已经快爬到钢琴上面的金发乐师支走。

“还不错，但问题是太多音符。”萨列里翻着手里的纸张，低头换了几张的顺序让它们重新排好。  
“我的音符不多不少——”  
“——您都已经想定了标准答案，那为什么还要问我？”  
“不！我的意思是，”小天才急急地抢着话头，把手肘从钢琴上收回，手指戳着自己薄薄的胸口，“每个音符都恰到好处。”  
这听起来和之前的那句话没太大区别。萨列里终于舍得把视线从乐谱上挪开，抬起下颚看着那个严肃得像是准备展开一场世纪辩论的年轻乐师。

莫扎特空出的那只手在虚空中抓握了一下像是想强调什么，喉结上下滚动一次，浅蓝色的眼睛在日光中闪着近乎透明的光泽。  
“每个音符都在恰到好处地说着我喜欢您。”

微高的音调听起来几乎带着天真烂漫的少年感，他雀跃地宣布着，却把萨列里兜头轰得有些懵了。他现在的表情一定很傻，因为他眼睁睁看着对面的小乐师噗地笑了出来，双肘重新交叠着趴回钢琴边缘时没有再试图往高处攀登，相反地，莫扎特弓下腰往自己这里凑了过来。

视野中另一人的脸颊越凑越近，随后便是印在嘴唇上的温度。萨列里这时候才如梦初醒地一抖，几乎是下意识地推开他抓起乐谱挡在两人之间。莫扎特的第二个亲吻响亮地落在了散发着墨水味的纸张上。

莫扎特眨了眨眼睛，抓住年长乐师的手腕把两人间的障碍物移走，萨列里马上强硬地往回拉着重新挡住嘴唇。年轻人却像是较上了劲，乐此不疲地一次次地拨开那些被折出细微皱痕的乐谱，见缝插针地胡乱地往乐师长的脸颊上落下毫无章法的亲吻。萨列里侧过脸往旁边躲，丝毫不知道见好就收的家伙马上跟了过去。

几页乐谱浸着两人的呼吸染上了体温，用力压住时另一边的柔软唇型轻而易举地贴着纸面描绘出来。莫扎特的手指还圈在对方的手腕上，拨开层层叠叠的袖口直截了当地贴着赤裸的皮肤，往下捏住腕骨时感觉到它在指腹下左右转动。  
莫扎特示意性地晃了晃它，然后再次往外拽着拉开手腕。  
这一次萨列里没有拒绝。

 

II.  
“……不是的，莫扎特。这一步你得往左。”萨列里疲倦地叹了口气，往上抬了抬小臂示意他保持姿势，后退几步回到了原点，“重新再来一次。”  
莫扎特也是一副被折磨到灵魂快要脱离躯壳的表情，被提醒时条件反射地往旁边让开，踉跄了一下才没有踩到乐师长的脚。他有点后悔要求萨列里来教他跳舞了，其一，这种一本正经如同僵尸拖步的交谊舞一点都没劲；其二，萨列里在切入老师角色的时候真的是无聊得吓人。

他没看出来自己是想捣乱吗？他本来就不剩多少的幽默感是全丢了吗？

莫扎特在内心嘀咕着，但还是放弃了再次把脚放在萨列里的必经之路上的主意。为了迁就他，更多也是因为身高的原因，这位大师只能选择跳女步。机不可失失不再来，莫扎特把扶在他后腰上的手指悄悄下移了一些，对方似乎并没有注意，或者是早就习惯了他的摸摸碰碰。

他脑袋里还在自由地胡思乱想时，两个人又到了先前从未顺利通过的那个部分，萨列里抬起视线作为提醒，反倒吓得他一个激灵，贴着人过早地往前踏了半步。两人脚尖撞在一起，莫扎特手忙脚乱地补救，余光瞥见阿玛迪不知道什么时候站了过来，双手捧着那一大堆乐谱面无表情又像是饶有兴致地看着他。

“阿玛迪，到旁边去！”莫扎特小声地嘘他，抬腿拨弄了一下小家伙。戴着假发的小朋友立刻扭头冲着他怒目而视。  
“恕我直言，阿玛迪穿得还比您正式些。”萨列里看着他已经快滑到肩膀末端的领口，推着手腕示意人转一个圈绕过障碍，谁知道莫扎特会错了意，没有记熟舞步的情况下完全不知道这个暗示算作什么，几乎是下意识地捏紧了手指往上一拽——他对天发誓，他自己都不知道为什么要做出这种动作。只到他肩头的舞伴吃痛地嘶了一声，手腕下压强行把他的小臂掰回原来的高度。

“抱歉，这都怪阿玛迪。”他流畅地推卸责任，扭头瞪了一眼还站在原地的小孩子，从那张比萨列里还难有波澜的脸上清晰地读出了庆灾乐祸的意味。莫扎特这一次时机完美地往旁边滑出一小步，终于开始有点像模像样了。

“但这只是练习，”情况稳定下来之后莫扎特才敢回应之前的话题，“我可不想在练习时就穿成里三层外三层还要束着领巾——”对方那双深色眼睛明显不善地眯了起来，他咔吧一声闭上嘴，觉得挣扎着对应舞步时还是别用所剩无多的智力聊天为好。  
“按照您所剩的时间来算的话，这大概已经是演习了。”萨列里干巴巴地提醒他舞会的日期，在变更位置时轻推手指示意他旋转的方向。 

金发的乐师看起来还是想反驳什么，但最后闷闷地咽了回去。下一个动作复杂得像是要把两人的脚踝缠在一起，他还是集中精力为好。

大半个下午的练习成果还是非常可观的，两人的舞步逐渐流畅地契合，除了偶尔莫扎特像是突然进攻般步子迈得太大，又或者过于激情地拽着怀里的大师左摇右晃，萨列里只能说服自己这算是个人风格。  
“希望到时候与您共舞的小姐的脚步能足够稳，不然她大概会被摔出去，”终于忍不住的抱怨却换来了一个满怀歉意且不知悔改的笑容，而萨列里对他的着装问题看起来还是有点在意，让开小半个手臂的距离再往回压近，“如果您想在舞会前再练习一次的话，我希望您能穿得更得体地过来。”

紧跟着的动作是个下腰，莫扎特从来没在这个动作上出过岔子，但这一次却像是逮到了机会一般在萨列里后仰时横插进脚踝之间，抵着足跟轻轻一个拨弄就把对方的重心打扰得直往后栽。  
萨列里喊着他的名字差点惊叫出声，滑溜溜的地板在这种时候提供不了任何救急的摩擦力，而莫扎特一直到最后一秒才猛地揽住他，怀里的男人不知道是庆幸还是愤怒地轻噎出一口气，一缕散开的黑发从脸侧滑到耳后。

“大师，如果是那样的话，”莫扎特又恢复了那副笑嘻嘻的模样，要说明什么般继续向下躬身，萨列里只觉得自己真的快要摔到地上了，仰起下颚时极近的距离里能看见他鼻尖上的细汗。  
“那您是不是得穿着礼服裙和我跳舞才算合乎逻辑？”

 

III.  
萨列里醒过来时天色才蒙蒙亮，他睡前只拉上了内层的纱质窗帘，隐约看得见窗外青灰色的天空有一半被染成金红的光芒。卧室里仍然昏暗，但已经松松垮垮地勾勒出光影的分界线。

萨列里从被子里探出小半的脸颊，只是试图爬起来这样的小动作还是让后背一僵。从睡得麻木熟软的状态到瞬间激活前夜的所有记忆只需要一个小小的扭身，然后你就恨不得那几大块肌肉从一开始就别是你自己的。

一直到萨列里身残志坚地坐在床上扣衬衫时才感觉到那边的床垫动了动，然后是一声模糊的咕哝。莫扎特的一头金发在枕头上蹭得横七竖八，他还丝毫不自觉地翻过身面向萨列里，发丝向后耷拉下来，还有几撮大概因为静电的缘故倔强地站着。

“早上好。”萨列里扭头看了他一眼便又转回去，低着头继续和刚刚扣错了行的纽扣作斗争。  
莫扎特看起来还是没清醒，半天毫无回音地像是又睡了过去。一直到萨列里开始在床头柜上摸索发带时才感觉到有人在后面轻拉他的手肘，他再次回过头，发现莫扎特已经半爬了起来，正单手撑着脑袋侧躺在枕头里，那头金毛仍然桀骜不驯地竖在那儿。

“Ciao belle.”这是莫扎特今天早晨的第一句话，音调雀跃地上扬。他意大利语的口音被萨列里拐弯抹角地嘲笑过好几次，尤其是他故意把剧本念得荒唐走板的时候。但此时他完全没法挑剔地作出评价或是抗议，还带着睡醒后特有沙哑腔调的咬字没来由地让他耳后发烫。  
莫扎特背对着窗口，大面积的橙红色涂抹在他裸露的肩头，这片区域中唯一的冷色调只剩下那双眼睛，却也仍然毫不掩饰地带着热烈的温度。  
萨列里喉口哽着一时间不知道该怎么接茬，对面却乐得他没有反应地继续拉着他的小臂，手指随之下滑，顺着灯笼袖的细褶线条移到掌根，托着他的掌心凑过去，很少如此合乎礼仪地在手背上落下一个亲吻。

这样彬彬有礼的状态不可能超过五秒，萨列里涂着黑色甲油的指尖往里缩了缩，马上就吸引了对方的注意。他把托起的左手放下来一些，用手指触摸到了另一人手腕下的脉搏，拱起指节平贴着掌心的弧度向上移动，压在手指根部时意味深长地来回磨蹭，转动着分开距离直到变成十指相扣的姿势。

就在莫扎特打算贴着指骨挨个儿吻过去的时候，萨列里猛地甩开了他，逃也似的出了房间。

但他把发带忘在了那儿。十分钟后，萨列里脸颊通红地再次上楼敲门，无可奈何地听见卧室里爆发出一串毫不掩饰的大笑。

 

IV.  
莫扎特没个正形地反坐在椅子里，下巴磕在小臂上，双腿岔开卡住椅背，脚踝又贴着椅子腿绕进去，白靴子的鞋底在木地板上磨蹭得咯吱咯吱响，坐在他身边埋头工作的萨列里要是眉头一皱，他马上就不敢动了。  
反正几秒之后他还是能找到制造新噪音的方式。

“萨列里，我真的不是故意的……您看，那晚我们都没控制住——”对方侧头猛然甩过来的眼刀让莫扎特有了种自己脖子以上已经不复存在的错觉。他喉口发紧，但仍然抱着一种不怕死的大无畏精神双肘抱住椅背往前蹭了蹭。萨列里没理他，云淡风轻地像是什么都没发生般翻过去一页剧本。

他面前的男人垂下眼后又变成了那尊一动不动连呼吸都不太能察觉的雕塑，书房的窗户没关死，一小缕黑发顺着微风飘起来，萨列里马上神经过敏地将脱离管控的发丝别回耳后，但莫扎特还是再次看清了那个暧昧的小痕迹——啊哈，当你知道往哪里找的时候，你就总能看见它。他还记得当时自己的路线，舌尖顺着左耳那颗小小圆圆的耳钉勾勒出轮廓，再张口抿住耳垂，在对方颤抖着侧过头想要躲避时脖颈的弧线完全展露在眼前，只需要稍微用力……  
这就是萨列里耳后那个红得张牙舞爪毫无褪色意思的吻痕的由来。

“萨列里，萨列里——安东尼奥。”莫扎特叠着音喊他，萨列里微不可见地抖了一下，“我对此道歉，我下次一定留得低一些，一定是您的衣领可以遮得住——”他又不受控制地讲起了荤话，以为这次肯定会被快要实体化的眼刀飞成一串白色的剪纸，但对方像是什么都没听见。  
莫扎特眯起眼睛，萨列里已经盯着那行台词起码得有一刻钟了，即使再精雕细琢，一个字母一个字母地琢过去时间也该够了。他不是在发呆，就是在想心事。

莫扎特决定真正付诸行动了。他双手交叉抠住椅背侧面，缓慢地弓起腰背半趴过去，像是准备进攻前的小豹子般盯着那位静止的乐师长，他似乎仍然没有注意到这边。很好，再凑近一点…再一点点……  
他孤注一掷地扑过去时差点带翻了椅子，只要结果是美好的，谁他妈在乎过程。他打包票那时候自己离红心最多不过两三厘米的距离，一个热烈又黏糊糊又饱含歉意的亲吻肯定能消融这座黑漆漆的冰山，他是这么设想的……然而被活生生地掐断在了半截。

他从来没见过萨列里反应这么迅速过，甩开手里的羽毛笔侧过身再用掌心挡在两人之间，动作一气呵成得可怕——去他的发呆，去他的想心事，这位大师已经摸清了自己的套路，就是等着他蹦过来呢。  
被突然的动作带起来的椅子只剩一条腿着地，莫扎特的一边脚踝还卡在上面，手指因为惯性向下压着椅背连带着整个人差点摔出去。他结结实实地撞上了萨列里的掌心，嘴唇压在上面，还有自己可怜的鼻尖。

“您幸好拦了一下，不然我大概能一个头槌撞晕您。”莫扎特艰难地咬着字，在手掌下模模糊糊地开口试图缓解尴尬。

萨列里也被冲力撞得晃了一下，他现在后倾着靠在椅背里一脸的不置可否，似乎已经换上了“这是我不知道该说什么时的专用扑克脸”。莫扎特偷偷地看了一眼捂在自己脸上的手指，又看了看摊在他桌上一厚叠剧本，突然有些庆幸他没有像之前那样直接把手里的东西拍在自己脸上。

“萨列里，您还在生气吗？”没有反应。  
“……其实不瞒您说，我也是才听见这个消息的，所以一直到现在才跑来找您。您听说现在的传闻了吗，他们说……”压在唇上的力度突然重了些。  
“——他们说，”莫扎特不依不饶地絮絮叨叨，“萨列里大师的情人大概是位特别强悍的小姐，能肆意印在那种地方——”这一次是莫扎特主动噤了声，他面前的男人依然没什么表情，但垂下眼睑时变得格外复杂的眼神里自己分明看出来了一丝杀意。

“我都被他们臆想成那种穿着蓬蓬裙鞭子挥得啪啪响的凶悍姑娘了！我也是有牺牲的，大师！”他的喉结上下滚着噎了几次，最后还是选择竹筒倒豆子地开了口，呜呜咽咽地被另一人的手掌压着仍然竭力争夺清晰咬字的话语权。俏皮话荤话胡话说了一箩筐，莫扎特浅蓝色的眼珠转向书房的角落再移回来，迅速地扫一眼对方那张毫无波澜的脸，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇时不小心舔过他的掌心。对方总算有了些反应地缩了缩，指尖蜷起再放松。  
“安东尼奥——”喊出他的名字总是留在最后的杀手锏，莫扎特可怜兮兮地从睫毛下往上看过去，正好瞥见对方嘴角小幅度抽搐了一下，更像是在艰难地憋着笑。

“您没有生气？那我……”捋向侧边的金发随着试探性晃动的肩膀垂下来一撮发丝，莫扎特想绕开隔在两人之间的障碍，但明显失败了，刚挪开一点嘴唇就被另一人的掌心再次牢牢封住。他抬起眼看向那双深琥珀的双眼，却没能翻出什么有用的信息，萨列里只歪了歪头对他做出了一个“别乱动”的表示。

乐师长终于从椅子里坐直了脊背，往前倾身时仍然没有拿开右手的意思。两人的距离已经近到鼻尖相蹭，莫扎特眨了眨眼，过近的距离里另一人的脸庞模糊得快要没法聚焦。

“您要吻我了。”金发小乐师声音从掌心下传出来，尾音雀跃地带上了上扬。对面的男人似乎是笑了出来，他能感觉到温热的气流洒上脸颊，然后是一个模糊的咳音——他掩饰自己的感情时总是这样。  
两人贴得更近，侧过脸时萨列里的鼻尖亲昵地蹭过他的鼻翼，睫毛眨动着擦过颧骨。从另一边传来的细小压力隐隐约约轻推过自己的嘴唇，隔着手背落在了完全对称地方，莫扎特回应着压了回去。

“我要吻您了。”呼吸交融间空气愈发潮湿，莫扎特往外撤开一点，深呼吸又缓缓吐出，闭上眼睛煞有介事地往另一人的方向凑过去。  
萨列里放开了手。

 

   
 BONUS

他把萨列里箍在怀里，手臂间的男人正止不住地发着抖，脊背渗出一层薄汗。他的发带早就被扯开了，微微卷曲的黑发贴着肩膀散下来——莫扎特喜欢大师的这幅模样，所有一丝不苟的礼节与装束被自己尽数剥开，亲眼看着他变成颤抖的、炽热的、湿漉漉的一团混乱。

但散开的黑发同样挡住了不少东西，莫扎特的手指插进触感柔软的发丝间，摸到了后颈后把头发整个向右拨过去。  
露出的左耳已经在先前被他又吮又舔得耳廓发红，但他并没有取下那颗小小的黑色耳钉。他不知道什么时候乐师长决定戴上了这个，但他对于这个小饰品的出现毫无怨言，甚至欢欣鼓舞。

“还能自己动吗？”莫扎特故作体贴地开口询问，牙齿咬上耳钉时发出轻轻的咔声，同时感觉到裹着自己的内壁又一次往里绞紧了。萨列里意料之中地没有回话，即使是两人脸颊相贴的姿势，莫扎特也能猜得出他现在的表情。  
像是小孩子拗着劲一般，莫扎特卯足了劲就是想从对方的嗓子里榨出点声音。他的舌尖现在正顶着另一人的耳垂背面，碰到了尖尖的钉子末端——于是他向着正面折返，在舌面上才尝出耳钉表面并不平滑似乎是切割过的弧度。就像是对方深黑外套光线下才看得出的暗纹，款式发生细微变化的领花，把小腿袜束在膝盖以上的细丝带，这种不引人注目但又过分暧昧的小细节令莫扎特着迷。他叼着耳垂吮出一个轻微的水声，来回反复地顶着那个饰品像是要加深印象，终于把黑发的男人逼出一声细细的喘息。

萨列里完全靠进了莫扎特的怀里，鼻梁压在他的锁骨侧边，断断续续的呼吸都带着水汽。他已经有点脱力了，膝盖向外打开试图再次撑起自己时腿根的肌肉明显地发着抖，没能往上挪动多少距离就卡在了原地。我快不行了，萨列里抽着气告诉他，另一人的手指从黑发间滑出，拢在他颈椎微微凸起的弧度上，然后一节一节地向下数着抚摸下去，不知道是安抚还是调情地最后停留在了后腰的那个小小凹陷上。

“我从这里接手好啦。”莫扎特被他之前磨蹭得如同在拉锯的进度也憋得不太好受，看起来很高兴总算能拿回控制权。他的呼吸也有点乱了，但双手还是稳稳地攥住了腰侧，带着他往上挪了些许，然后猛地摁下去。

从来不耐痛的乐师长整个弹了起来，从喉底压出一声尖锐的气音。他小腹绷紧想往上躲开深得过分的撞击，但莫扎特双手扣上他胯骨上方的皮肤，用力捏紧时指尖往下压出柔软的凹陷，拽着妄图逃脱地心引力的人把他硬生生按到底。自身重力加着对方毫不留情的力道，在这样的姿势下被进入得比往常的任何一次都要深，更别说还恶狠狠地擦过了那一点。萨列里只觉得后背飚出一层冷汗，身形突兀地抖了抖还是僵直了后背，羞耻心和过分的快感同时涌出时一片空白的大脑根本无从分辨。他又捂住了嘴，呜咽声夹杂着颤巍巍的呻吟，被揉碎在喉口后反而更加暧昧地流泻出来。

莫扎特松开了手转而捧住他的脸颊，萨列里发软的大腿根本没法独自支撑体重，顺着重力吞下去的时候那个小混球火上浇油地往上挺了腰，本来就过度分泌的生理性泪水滴滴答答滚出眼眶，莫扎特那边也跟着压出一声低喘。  
脑袋里仅剩不多的理智也快被颠得全飞了出去，现在他的发丝乱七八糟地黏在脸颊和后颈，下眼睑还泛着被泪水渍出的晕红，不需要镜子也知道现在的自己看起来多么狼狈不堪。莫扎特再次把人搂近了些，亲吻过他还压在嘴唇上的指节，然后勾着后背让人靠上自己的肩膀，他喜欢这样心口紧贴的拥抱方式，甚至可以这样感受到另一人过速的心跳贴着汗湿的皮肤传过来。

莫扎特低头看着现在更像是快昏迷了的恋人，微微汗湿的黑发随着幅度向着左右散开，半遮半掩地在他侧过脸时盖住赤裸的脖颈，还有一束被压在了耳后。几乎像是被蛊惑了，莫扎特低下头叼住耳后那一小块甜蜜而柔软的皮肤，舌尖舔开碍事的头发，似乎直接在吮吸着另一人突突跳动的血管。  
洒在后颈的灼热呼吸让另一人模糊地呻吟出声，莫扎特不由自主地加大了力道，牙齿滑溜溜地咬过那里，含着那一小片皮肤啧啧出声地吮出有些下流的水声。他隐约听见怀里的男人吃痛地叫了出来，同时向内大幅度收缩的肠壁差点绞得他当场缴械。

似乎是无意中挖掘出了什么，精力旺盛的小乐师甚至没费劲拔出自己就把人向后推去——自己也紧跟着黏上来，胸腹相贴着结结实实把人压上床尾，把两人转换成更容易使力的姿势，心满意足地不等对方适应便大开大合往里抽送。黑发乐师的小腿攀上他的腰，脚踝微微凸出的骨骼随着前推再拽回的节奏蹭着他的胯部。莫扎特把脸颊埋进肩窝，在独属于另一人的气息中胡乱地留下淤红的痕迹。

萨列里觉得神智大概早就抛弃自己远去了——他甚至不知道自己什么时候达到了高潮，但从一片混乱如同万花筒的重影色彩中恢复正常的视力时，自己还在如同下一秒就要窒息了一般大口吞咽着空气。他的嗓子哑得发疼，似乎之前的一个小时都在努力尝试一个顶不上去的高音，脸颊上半干的泪痕也弄得脸颊有点发痒。

房间里只开了一盏小夜灯，莫扎特乱蓬蓬的金色脑袋从视野上方探了过来，他整个人汗津津的，被昏黄的灯光勾出一圈朦朦胧胧的暖色光泽。  
“您感觉怎么样？”他的双眼睁大时没来由地让自己想起某种大型犬，他拿来了湿毛巾，微凉的温度擦过仍然滚烫的皮肤时带来的温差让自己很受用。萨列里动了动嘴唇，大概是回复了一句话，因为他感觉到了自己的声带震动。另一人细细碎碎的亲吻随即落了下来，流连不去地顺着嘴角吻上颧骨的侧面，最后更像是讨好地用鼻尖碰了碰他的耳钉。

那时候萨列里就隐约觉得这位小混球的眼神有些不太对劲，但过度的疲倦没能让大脑正常工作，第二天又起床得过分匆忙甚至没来得及好好检查镜子里的自己。

一时疏忽所带来的后果是惨重的。他到现在都没胆量去猜测那天到底有多少人发现了他耳后的吻痕，连看见罗森博格那副饶有兴致的表情都让自己心底发凉。  
“您知道现在关于您情人的猜测变成了什么样吗？”当小个子的总管敲着手杖神秘兮兮地凑过来时，萨列里闭上眼，绝望而坚定地摇了头。

 

FIN.


	3. Lady in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nobody here, it's just you and me  
> It's where I want to be  
> But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
> I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
>  ——“Lady in red”

莫扎特确定自己在做梦。  
好吧，虽然他平时就活得像是做梦似的，但是当真的陷入梦境时，他还是分辨得出来的。  
比如说在现实中，自己的乐师长可不会穿着一身红裙……大裙摆、厚缎、蕾丝层层叠叠的那种。

他不知道自己置身何处，周身像是拢上了一片昏昏沉沉拨不开的迷雾，隐约的香气，远处传来的歌声，他拖着步子顺着一点光线往前摸索，刚一低头就蹭上了另一人的体温。

萨列里就那么站在那里，已经节节败退地快被抵在了墙上，偶尔小幅度地摇晃一下便又找回了重心——即便裙摆曳地完完全全遮住了线条美好的双腿，他也能从微妙的身高和变扭的笔直站姿中里猜到对方正踩着一双高跟鞋。哇哦，从哪里弄到的高跟鞋？

等他回过神的时候，自己的手已经探了过去，现在正紧抵着对方的胯骨，手里还攥着一大把撩起的裙摆。染上了体温的绸缎摸起来有着说不出的暧昧，尤其这还穿在那位着装品味向来像是想要彻底融进黑暗的男人身上。  
萨列里剃了胡子，这让他看起来难以置信的年轻……或者说，清秀。深色的长发依照着它们本来的微卷模样搭在肩后，女性的衣物紧绷绷地抵着肋骨往下勒出腰线，甚至因为材质原因带着模糊的反光。莫扎特给了他一个吻，亲昵地蹭着下颚末端的皮肤，从现在少了胡茬阻挡的温热皮肤上轻而易举地辨认出他的脸颊红透了。 

反正这是在梦里，为什么不放纵一把呢？莫扎特的手指从层层叠叠的布料下钻进去，发出微弱的摩擦声响，感觉到被压在墙面上的人抖了一下。他摸到了包覆着腿面的柔软布料，缀着蕾丝与精巧的纹绣，在指腹下带着细小的凸起延伸上去，直到被一根绸带在大腿上束紧。

“My. Lady.” 手指犹豫了一会儿，还是没有拉开那个形状完美的蝴蝶结。他继续向上游走，这一次接触着完全赤裸的腿部皮肤，垂坠的裙摆窸窸窣窣地从小臂两边滑下去——有人曾经告诉过萨列里他很适合红色吗？  
黑发的男人因为他念出的称呼窘迫地漏出一声细小的吸气，色彩暧昧的昏暗灯光透过垂下的睫毛在颧骨边缘打上阴影，但还是能看见他抬起了视线，深琥珀的眼底带着细小的光点，像是等着莫扎特的下半句话。  
“——In Red.” 

 

他轻咬着另一人的鼻尖，声带震动带来的气流尽数喷洒在脸颊上。莫扎特的另一只手仍然牢牢地扶在胯骨边缘，现在转而向后扣住了后腰。他用牙齿咬出个“准备好了吗”的口型，没等萨列里是不是反应了过来，一把将他箍进了怀里便向后倒去。  
莫扎特猜得没错，既然这是梦境，那么他肯定能心想事成——估摸着距离已经快后脑勺着地地撞上地板时，他稳稳地落进了沙发里。在黑暗中棱角带着微弱反光的家具摆件旋转重组着，灯光从头顶移至脑后，宽大的裙摆在下坠时被空气兜住，向上翻卷着完全打开，对方惯用款式的丝绒领花扣上了自己的领口，被气流吹起的领巾逐渐飘回胸前。莫扎特思忖着自己大概是想象了一场舞会，雾气的那头有水晶灯折射出的零星光泽，两人的空间中静得只剩下对方的呼吸，但莫扎特听得见远处偶尔的交谈，隐约的笑声和怒骂，或是一声突然拔高的吟唱。穿着红裙的恋人还保持着把自己绊进他怀里时的姿势，裙子蓬松地张开堆积在两人之间，赤裸的大腿内侧尴尬地夹紧莫扎特硬挺的西裤布料，抹胸裙在先前的拉扯中被拽下来一大截，紧勒住胸口随着呼吸而起伏着，已经能看见一点褐粉色乳晕的边缘。

“安东尼奥，”黑发的男人仍然惊魂未定地大睁着眼睛，明显因为外围的响动而不安着，莫扎特不得不念出他的名字来夺取注意力，一根食指顺着抹胸的边缘抵进去，不安分地把它勾弄得进一步下滑，露出一条微红的勒痕。

“之前我们是不是谈过这个？要是我必须穿正装，您大概得穿着礼服裙才算得体了。”自己的语气现在听起来一定洋洋得意地混账到了一定境界，但他已经管不了这么多了——甚至立刻贴过去讨了个甜腻到肺叶发痛的深吻。

 

空气里弥漫着发腻的乳香，还有水果被捏出汁水时连着果皮一并散发出的特有的青涩味道。金粉从雾气那头的屏障里落下来，莫扎特在裙底摸索，顺着大腿内侧揉捏进去，怀里的红裙先生正坐在他的手指上，在被缓慢地压入第三根手指时噎着嗓子喘息出声。莫扎特尝试着转动手腕，指节蜷曲凭着感觉撑开那圈柔韧的肌肉，往里深入时指腹轮流按摩过藏在体内的那一点。  
萨列里的声音听起来已经快要哭了，下腹抽紧让那些蝴蝶结缎带也跟着颤抖起来。他像是对待最后一根稻草般把一团裙摆攥在手里，忍耐到了极限突兀地把柔滑的布料扯出褶皱。他从鼻腔挤出尖细的鼻音，终于抬起脸看向莫扎特时汗湿的黑发一绺一绺地黏在脸侧，绝望得像是被浸在无尽的痛苦中无处可逃，但那双因快感而涣散的棕色双眼和被自己的牙齿折磨得通红的嘴唇又像是在说着另一个故事。

“够了。”萨列里终于开了口，声音绷得过尖了，尾音被喘息声撞得有些破音，但却意外挺符合他的这身装扮。他的左手伸了过来，莫扎特心领神会地让他勾上肩膀，顺势如同热恋中的情侣把他紧拢进怀里。仍然埋在体内的手指一寸一寸压着湿热的黏膜往外退，恶趣味地贴着边缘勾了一圈才最终滑出，紧贴着自己耳廓的嘴唇不出所料地呛出一声泣音。

“要开场了。”莫扎特语意模糊地提醒着，手掌压着后腰把他又拉近了些许，身体前倾没有丝毫犹豫地压了进去。

 

过大过长的礼服裙遮住了大部分的动作，但规律地上下摇晃着的裙摆已经足以说明一切。萨列里的黑发向前披散开，肩膀夹紧像是想把自己藏进莫扎特的颈窝里，这让他没法看见怀里人的表情，但从这个角度正好能瞥到两片因为用力而突出的肩胛线条。  
他缝满花边与蕾丝的领口滑到了肩膀以下，莫扎特从来不会放弃这样的好机会——几乎是在扫到那片裸露的皮肤时他就吻了上去，嘴唇内侧湿漉漉地吮出水痕，偶尔用上的牙齿顺着锁骨的弧线咬到末端。萨列里不知道是怕痒还是怕痛地带着拒绝意味呻吟出声，抬起小臂时蓬松的袖口向后翻开，这才露出了那一截皮肤。他推着莫扎特的胸口，金发的小混球反倒抵着他的力道往前倾身，后背离开了靠垫，不断下压着直到萨列里的重心已经不复存在，只能仰赖着对方扣在腰后的双手而不至于向后栽下去。

在这样尴尬的姿势里，生生钉在体内的灼热感与张力变得更加无法忽略。生理性的泪水滑出眼眶后顺着角度淌过眼尾，最后隐没在黑发间。莫扎特亲吻着另一人仰起的下颌，他现在的表情看起来快要缺氧了，尖尖的喉结在费力地吞咽时上下滑动着，直到被再度拥抱着拽回原位才如释重负地叹息出声。  
但重力加叠着体重却让甬道再度吞得更深，受到刺激而绞紧的软肉被蛮横地顶开，黏腻的搅动声欲盖弥彰地遮掩在了裙底之下。断续的气音被彻底掐断，之后被一次次生生撞出的吟声让莫扎特彻底相信对方的确有一副男高音的嗓子，受到了惊吓之后的对方再也没能管住自己的声音，汗滴与泪水融在一起，随着颠动悬在下巴尖上摇摇欲坠着。

莫扎特辨认出哭叫间隙的口型是句“停下”，但他选择了视而不见，扣紧对方的胯骨抵着那一点再度扭蹭进去，柔软的布料在手指间向上堆积着皱起。对方挺直后背又随着被撞上敏感点的力道软塌下来，反反复复似乎是已经精疲力尽，但身体仍然在最诚实地即刻给出反馈。  
莫扎特也快要到了，他感觉到热度顺着小腹蔓延，有汗滴顺着对方的仰起的脖颈淌下来，聚集在锁骨的小小凹陷处。他克制不住地用力向上撞了进去，那片汗津津的水光散开了。

两人嘴唇相抵，混乱的喘息在狭小的空间里交叠，在分开时顺着嘴角黏出银丝。高潮的前兆让莫扎特视野边缘发白，牙关因为过度的呼吸发着麻，但他还是张开口，一只手捏着黑发乐师的脸颊再次吻了上去。远处模糊的歌声已经快到了尾声，莫扎特依稀分辨出了几段歌词，语调也没来由地感到熟悉，但他大约没法听到结尾了。折叠的裙摆扫在地面上，莫扎特猜测自己已经在对方的脸上留下了指痕，他把一叠堆在胸前的绸缎抓进手心，涂着黑色甲油的指尖便贴着手背覆了上来，痉挛着的身体即使隔着几层衣物也热得如同高烧。  
嘴唇在呻吟间吮出细微的水声，莫扎特的舌尖刺探着他的，模仿着咬字的节奏探出再向内卷起，勾舔着上颚时滑过牙龈内侧，让鼓涨到喉口的爱语自然地滚落下来。雾气在眼前弥漫，他似乎看见了浅浅的光晕。

 

“…I love you.”  
莫扎特从梦中惊醒的时候还保持着攥紧裙摆的姿势，以至于身上的被子被他扯得一团糟。他竟然还在担心他醒得太快，那声告白有没有传达到对方的耳中。  
等等，莫扎特，这是梦啊。

他把自己撑起来，对方迎着光线攀上顶峰时后仰的身体还印在脑海中，不真实的眩晕感让全身都有些轻飘飘的。身边的位置是空着的，浴室里传来隐约的水流声。

“早上好。”莫扎特也说不上自己在失望些什么，拖着步子靠上浴室的门框和背对自己的黑发男人打招呼。他正在刮胡子，半张脸覆盖着白色的泡沫。  
“早上好，莫扎特…其实已经快中午了。”  
莫扎特因为这平常得有点过分了的问好方式不自主地嘟着嘴，向着镜子里的倒影  
看过去时他正贴着下颚的弧线刮下一条泡沫，露出下面浅色的皮肤——等一下，下颚？

萨列里像是注意到了对方的眼神，在镜像中四目相对有些不好意思地摇了摇头：“早上我没留意刮出了一个小缺口，索性都先剃了。”这时候他才注意到对方嘴唇上的胡须形状的确有一块明显的缺损。莫扎特仍然愣着神，不知道因为什么突然感觉有些恍惚。

萨列里又瞥了他一眼，从眼神里能看出他是把这种呆若木鸡的反应归结为没睡醒了。“还有一件事，莫扎特，”他侧过脸让剃刀完美贴合上皮肤，另一边手指压在颧骨下方，随着刀片缓慢地向下动作着，“今天早上您姐姐来过了。”  
“姐姐…南奈尔？！她来干什么？”  
“我没有问，她看起来心情不错，您不用担心。她留下了现在的住址，说有些事情想和您聊聊。”即使头发乱糟糟还穿着睡袍，他的表述方式仍然严肃正统得有如外交辞令。莫扎特轻嘶了一声挠着脑袋，知道他能看得见，便只对着镜子一点头表示明白了。  
“还有一件事，您的姐姐来这里之前去取了新的礼服，但是离开时落在了这里。大概得麻烦您到时候顺路送过去了。”

还在试图把金发揉得更乱的莫扎特听见关键词时突兀地停下了，他转了转眼珠，半开玩笑地开了口：“让我猜猜，红色的大裙子？”  
“您怎么知道的？”  
这下莫扎特真的僵住了。他再次看向镜子里的人影，对方回给了他一个不明所以的困惑眼神。

好吧。亲爱的姐姐大概不会介意在她穿上那条裙子之前，有人帮她试穿一下的……大概不会。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文末唠两句。
> 
> 有些小伙伴应该已经看出来了，这个脑洞来源于豆翻唱的”Lady in Red”, 我们丧心病狂地选定萨老师作为穿裙子的那一位了。反正是梦，梦里出现什么都可以被原谅的对不对[.  
> Lady in Red的原唱里最后有一句低低的”I love you”，但是豆的版本里竟然没说！这成了我们最大的执念，某种意义上也是催生这个梗的源动力——无论如何，一曲终了时，一定要有告白！！
> 
> 莫扎特那句“我如果穿正装，您就该穿裙子了”的调侃来自于脑洞编号62/先前发出来的3+1小甜饼。


	4. Chapter 4

莫扎特向来不羞涩于展露自己的身体，这一点萨列里很清楚。这个金发小混球全身上下白得晃眼的布料无论是从层数还是从面料都比他的要薄不少，他一旦又上蹿下跳地用肢体语言表达自己充沛的情感，比如说和钢琴进行爱的拥抱，包括但不限于蜷进去、爬高高、钻下来，衣服更是乱得后颈连着半边肩膀全部暴露在外——并且这个目标对象最近从黑漆漆的大钢琴换成了同样黑漆漆的萨列里本人，造成的衣物杂乱程度随之升级为两人份。

但是知道这个人不会规规矩矩地穿衣服，并不代表可以安然接受这个人赤身裸体地站在你的面前。  
……事情到底是怎么发展成这样的？

 

约莫半小时之前，萨列里大师还坐在沙发里安然享受着难得的午后闲暇时光。加了方糖的热茶，一盘新鲜烘焙的小酥饼，中间嵌着讨喜的红色果酱的那种，还有在背后暖烘烘地照着的阳光，一切完美而宁静得不真实。

仿佛在证明什么一般，在萨列里冒出这个想法的下一秒，地毯上踢踢踏踏响起的脚步声无情地把他扯回了现实。白衣的小乐师明显心情很好，分着梳开的金色额发随着步伐一颠一颠地晃悠着，看见坐在那儿的人影时如同踩了弹簧般直接蹿了过去，随着膝盖着地时一声并不明显的闷响跪在了萨列里的足尖前。一直装作沉浸在书页中的大师眼看逃不掉，也只能装作若无其事地抬起头。

“有什么事吗？”萨列里小幅度地偏过脸，合上书把它放到了旁边的坐垫上，也是以防另一个人直接坐上来，那之后会发生什么他都逃不掉了。  
但萨列里明显是低估了莫扎特不拘小节的程度，这么厚的地毯同样很舒服呀。  
“我没事就不能来找您吗？”莫扎特咧开嘴笑起来的模样让整个人显得难以置信的年轻，甚至可以说是孩子气了。他双肘交叠着放在另一人的膝盖上，脸颊枕着小臂视线定定地看上去，突然弓起身子用一边手指去够萨列里仍然好端端扎着的黑领花。年长些的乐师下意识地把他挡开了，指尖只碰过领花下悬着的象牙白珠链，把它弄歪了一点。

始作俑者看起来反而有点不服气，缩回手时仍然盯着目标物，视线上移再下移，最后落在小幅度晃悠着的珠链上。萨列里接收到了这个目光，有些神经质地重新调整了一下领花，确保它仍然完美地呆在该呆的地方。  
“现在天气并不冷。被这种太阳照着，您不用多久就会鼻尖冒汗。”弹奏琴键的手指现在正在证明论点般地抠弄着另一人马甲下端的缝线。  
“我穿衣并不只是为了御寒保暖。”因为另一人体温紧贴着的关系，萨列里其实已经感觉有点热了。  
“而我是。”硬邦邦的音节像是在赌气，指尖沿着衣摆边缘蹭过去，现在抵上了马甲最下方的那颗纽扣，顺着它中心微凹下去的线条一圈圈地打转。  
“现在天气并不冷。”  
萨列里几乎是压着对方的尾音原句奉还，然而立刻就后悔了——那个先前还在蔫蔫地玩着纽扣的人动了一下，脑袋枕在大腿上的压力紧接着消失了，随之而来的是一双仰起的蓝眼睛，不知是因为光线直射还是别的原因瞳孔缩小了，在阳光下愈发亮得惊人。

等一下，求您别说话。萨列里在内心哀嚎。  
“您的意思是，我不感觉冷的话，也就没必要衣服了？”  
有些时候，萨列里绝望地意识到，莫扎特能创作出那样别具一格的音乐，大概是因为他有一个别具一格的脑子，各种意义上的。

 

这就是事情的起因，然后一切都失控了，悠闲的午后没有了。  
莫扎特看着突然僵在座位里的萨列里像是有些洋洋得意地笑起来，抬手顺势捋了把头发，金色的发丝被平顺地压向额后，几秒后又慢悠悠地恢复原状。他把重心后挪一屁股坐在了地毯上，不是那么完全地盘起腿——看起来更像是把自己的长腿互相叠了起来，然后开始专心致志解鞋带。

你在做什么？萨列里听见自己这么问他，被他无法预测前因后果的行动搅得有些混乱的大脑已经忘了敬语的必要性。  
脱衣服呀。莫扎特回答得似乎理所应当，因为仍然在低头拆绳结而让声音有点闷闷的。在终于摆脱了鞋子后他保持着坐姿脱下了外套，把它随手扔在了身后，然后撑着自己的膝盖内侧站起来。

现在的莫扎特赤着脚，只穿着圆领的单衣和长裤，肩膀放松地向下滑出一个弧度，看起来像是个蹿个儿太猛被直接拔抽条了的少年。他的食指如同之前那样绞进下摆里，柔软的棉质布料被他弄出了褶皱，随着转动手腕的动作能隐约看见一点下面的腹部皮肤。  
莫扎特有一瞬间像是想尽可能撩人地模仿那些女郎的动作——萨列里已经看见他扭着腰在向外顶胯了——但是下一秒就被自己的姿势逗笑了，他爆出一个短促而微尖的笑音，索性攥住下摆往上扯着整个兜头拽下，把这一团衣服同样扔到了背后。略微紧身的裤子有点难办，他叮叮当当地拆皮带时发出了不少多余的噪音，然后弯下腰拇指卡进边沿顺着腿部线条直截了当地滑到底，直起身子甩甩脚踝从衣服里走出来，他就完全地赤条条了。

萨列里如同被强光刺到了般猛地眯起眼尾。莫扎特的体毛很浅，或者说几乎没有，阳光透过窗框沿着赤裸的身体覆上大块的方形光斑，再带出一层浅浅的光晕，整个人比他穿着衣服时还晃眼。与其说是反光，更像他自己就是个独立的发光体。  
这大概就是天使的模样了。萨列里稀里糊涂地想着，压低下颚时本想断开目光接触，却随着下移的角度看到了更多东西。并不是说他们之前没有赤诚相见过，相反的，次数算不上少。但现在是白天，还是在非卧室的地方，更重要的，是对方脱了个精光而他却好端端地穿着全套衣服。几点因素的集合已经足以让他迷惑又慌乱。萨列里并不喜欢脱出控制之外的事情，而现在的状况几乎像是辆掉了半边轱辘的马车被匹疯马拖着飞驰在石板路上，你还没法伸头看看外面到哪儿了。他甚至不确定莫扎特知不知道自己在干什么，这个该死的随性主义者。

然而对方明显打定了主意，他的蓝眼睛闪着细细碎碎的光斑，往前一步时萨列里下意识地因为压迫感后仰，半个后背压进了靠垫里。然后对方就这样顺势坐了上来，赤裸的大腿贴着他的裤子布料，身体微弓着试图把整个人埋进萨列里的怀里，金色的发尾麻麻痒痒地来回蹭着他的下颚。  
掌心下全是温热而光滑的皮肤，萨列里一时间有些窘迫地连手都不知道该放在哪里，僵了几秒后最终选择搭在他的腰后。他动作时肌肉收缩着勾勒出脊椎凸起的轮廓，折腾了半晌明显还是没能把自己安顿好，反而像是只大型犬那样用额头乱拱乱蹭，把领口揉得一团糟却连颗纽扣都没散开，下身也愈发不老实地无意中蹭过什么又拉开距离，似乎他就根本没打算做点别的。

萨列里决定这就是极限了，他空余的那只手插进现在有些蓬松的金发里把人拽起来，自己也愣了愣便才压着他的后脑让两人双唇相贴。这最初只是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，他轻碰着另一人的唇尖往下压了些许，几次摩擦后便想向后抽开，而莫扎特铁定不会让他如愿。他的双手勾着黑发男人的脖子，手肘压在肩膀的线条上把人紧圈在怀里，张口含住了他的下唇故意吮得带出点细小的水音，舌尖贴着嘴唇内侧哄劝般地来回舔舐着让人打开牙关。  
萨列里向来对这种黏糊糊的小动作没什么办法，他侧了侧脸颊让两人的鼻尖错开，堪堪张口就感觉到另一人横冲直撞地顶了进来，舌面不老实地相蹭着再舔过上颚，把萨列里逗得有些怕痒地皱起了鼻尖。

两人交缠的呼吸间带上了水汽，湿而热地烘得脸颊有些发烫。萨列里挑开眼睑看过去，极近距离里的那双眼睛仍然紧闭着，细细地搜刮着口腔内的每一处角落丝毫没有停下的意思。他完全明白之后会发生什么，也知道这个亲吻代表着怎样的信号，便也不介意偶尔配合一下。  
涂着黑色甲油的指尖从两人紧贴的胸膛间挤进去，勾着那朵多灾多难的领花试图把它摘下来。  
然而下一秒自己的手指竟然被拍开了。

错愕、迷惑、羞耻，黑发的大师一瞬间看起来像是被踩了尾巴的黑猫，他对面那双蓝眼睛终于舍得睁开，却丝毫没有解释意思地继续把舌尖捅在对面人的口腔里。完全摸不着头脑的状况让萨列里终于有点抓狂了，他翘起舌尖顶住上齿内侧毫无拒绝余地地把人给抵出去，同时夹在两人之间的手肘也在往外推着他。  
“您到底想做什么？”这一次没忘了敬语，完美的仪态，好样的。  
歪歪扭扭盘曲在他身上的人还在专心致志舔着拉开距离时同时断开在嘴角的银丝，而这个小动作让萨列里莫名又有点脸红。

“您之前好几次对我不由分说扯你衣服表示不满。”身上的金发大龄儿童终于开腔了，萨列里不明所以地点点头表示同意。  
“所以这一次，”莫扎特收回手戳了戳自己光溜溜的胸口像是在说明什么，然后假心假意地把他的领花扶正，“只有我脱，萨列里大师。”

“……”萨列里自身的修养不允许自己爆粗，然而在这种情况下恨不得对着那块线条流畅的肩膀狠狠咬一口。

 

莫扎特又滑下了沙发，双手捧着他的一边脚踝把他的腿分开时顺势侧着肩膀挤了进来，盯着那只带了点跟的黑皮鞋仿佛他就是那位灰姑娘。萨列里被姿势变化扯得重心歪了歪，有些尴尬地半靠在扶手边的靠枕里，徒劳地用视线对他进行施压。

“该脱的还是得脱的。”这就是天才音乐家最后得出的结论，手指向后托着鞋子的后跟帮他脱了下来。随后是另一边，还没等萨列里做出什么有效抵抗，裤子连着袜子也一并没了。  
……我就是信了你的邪。这是目前如此超过认知的情况下萨列里唯一能想到的句子了。

 

然后发生了什么？萨列里的脑海里是一片嗡嗡的白噪音，像是一口煮开了的锅却冒不出任何泡泡，头脑一时间一片空白下一秒又被零零碎碎的想法塞满。莫扎特湿热的口腔现在正包在他的性器上算不上多熟练地上下动作着，最初只是用嘴唇内侧抿着头部试探性地浅浅磨蹭，在意识到往下吞进更多会让沙发上的男人无法抑制地惊喘出声后，萨列里的日子便愈发不好过了起来。算不上得章法的吮吸和舔弄带出的热度几乎要灼伤自己，萨列里缩起肩膀咬着牙尖轻嘶出声，蜷起小腿时有那么一秒似乎要把这个小混球踹出去，但最后只是因为夹紧的弧度膝盖内侧蹭过对方耳后的金发。  
这种事情莫扎特并不熟谙，但他有自学成才的信心，尤其对方的身体如同一件精美的乐器，而他最擅长的就是和音符打交道了。他的舌尖自下而上地顺着勃起的脉络舔出一条水痕，最后停留在头部的缝隙上更像是漫不经心地扫刷着，抬眼看向头顶的男人时发现他又用手掌捂住了口鼻，下眼睑连着颧骨侧面一片浅浅的颜色如同醉酒后的晕红，他睫毛短促地颤抖着，只有短暂而尖细的气音偶尔地漏出指缝。  
莫扎特隐秘地承认他就是喜欢看见这幅景象。这个欲盖弥彰的家伙即使咽回了大部分的声音，但剥开了面具之后的他一举一动都变得都有迹可循。他的双腿几次往内夹紧就又被莫扎特掰了回来，因此在大腿内侧略显苍白的皮肤上留下了明显的浅红色指痕。

“您这儿有没有……算了。”莫扎特含含混混地开口时声带的震动直直地贴上完全勃起的部分，不知道是突然在耳边炸起的声音还是诡异的酥麻感让另一人明显一颤。莫扎特腾出手伸出两指在空中做了个戳弄旋转的动作，没几秒又像是打定了主意般收回了手重新埋下头去。  
萨列里甚至还没能组织出完整的语句，就感觉到湿乎乎的热度贴着根部舔下了囊袋，而这里仍然不是他的终点。  
……完了。

压在腿根的手指转而向后托住了大腿与臀瓣的交界处，以肩膀为支点往前抵着似乎想把沙发上的那个人对叠成两半。萨列里缩起小腹挣了一下，垂下视线只能看见那个沙金色的脑袋小幅度地晃着，随后丝丝缕缕的热度从那个难以启齿的地方蔓延开来。

……萨列里不确定自己是不是在那一瞬间叫了出来，捂在鼻尖下的掌心里全是聚集的水汽，衬衫随着姿势被拉扯再贴合回脊背的皮肤，与细细密密渗出的薄汗黏在了一起。“……Non.”这样的拒绝毫无力度，发哑还带了点鼻音的声线像是被砂纸打磨过，在对方的舌尖勾弄着推开褶皱、试图向里钻挤时压得尾音只剩下个轻不可闻的气声。  
那个小混球对于另一人的挣扎与拒绝充耳不闻，甚至像是刻意为之啧啧有声地压着舌面舔进去，指尖刺探着刚压入一根指节便复又退出，完全将唾液当做润滑甚至让另一人开始觉得湿漉漉的液体沾满了股缝。收束在脖颈上的领巾在这种时候如同扼住了咽喉，他仰起脖颈仍然被哽得呼吸不畅，整个人被浸泡在潮湿而闷热的温度中，夏日雷雨夜前夕的空气也不过如此。萨列里弓起背去推他的脑袋，莫扎特却像是只叼了骨头不撒手的小狗那样抗议性地从喉底发出呜咽声，舌尖变本加厉地试图探进更深的地方，贴着肠壁边缘的湿乎乎地保卫着阵营差点用上了牙齿。

莫扎特对于润滑这种事情向来没太大耐心，但今天更像是玩心大起，用手指替代了舌头之后他直起后背，把还带着水光的性器重新纳入口中。指尖一寸寸地推开紧致高热的甬道时他故意往里吞咽着，侧过头让脸颊被囫囵地顶出一个弧度。莫扎特邀功般地抬起眼，却发现对方早就双眼紧闭地把脸颊扭向了另一边，外套在先前的挣扎中滑下了半个肩膀，衬衫白色的高尖领却仍然好端端地贴在下颚末端，偶尔在吞咽时才能看见喉结上下滑动的弧度，整个人隐忍地向内咽着声音甚至因此微微发着抖。  
“Sh—lieri.” 牙关没法咬合，舌尖两次弹着柱身发出了挺蠢的音节。黑发男人随手扎在脑后的矮马尾已经有点散开了，听见自己的名字时他反射性地动了动，一绺发丝便因此漏出缎带顺着额角滑下来。起初火烧火燎裹着自己的快感逐渐被身体适应，现在的大脑混混沌沌地已经不知道对方埋进了几根手指，直到指尖在体内开合着微勾起来、指腹几次试探后按上了那一点——毫无防备的身体触电般地向上拱起，仿佛有震颤着的火花抵在腹腔与脊椎间爆开，睁开的深琥珀色双眼里裹满了生理性的泪水，他喉口发着紧，尖锐的气音之后反而再发不出更多声音。

视野末端闪着金光，萨列里终于意识到紧黏在自己身上的视线后才扭过头去。莫扎特不知道什么时候已经松了口，后背挺直愉快地趴在沙发的边缘，嘴唇因为先前的动作有些红肿地裹上了一层鲜润的水光。目光相交时罪魁祸首了他一个大大的笑容，干净得就像是那些龌龊事根本就是出自他人之手。与此同时指尖仍然紧抵着那一点好整以暇地拨弄着，似乎那是根总无法校准的琴弦。  
一声不可控的呻吟硬生生地被压成个咳呛，现在的萨列里像是只恼羞成怒的猫科动物，身体因为基本的生理反应无法抑制地发着抖，一边足弓却直接踩上了对方的肩线。把他往外推着的时候突然的力道差点让莫扎特一个踉跄，但对方明显有些脱力地终究没能把他直接踹开。  
莫扎特把手指抽开时带出了点水声，萨列里似乎想直接在扶手边的靠枕里闷死自己。他咕哝出一串不太能分辨的音节，节奏有些过快了，圆润的咬字听起来更像是他的母语。

“我明白了。”莫扎特捋了把已经汗湿的金发，装模作样地点点头爬起身——他已经憋了太久了。另一人的脚掌仍然踩在他的肩膀上，他也丝毫不客气地扣着膝盖把人更深地压进沙发里。萨列里吃痛地抽了口气，衣服后摆被压出更明显的褶皱，小腿线条绷紧再放松。  
独属于下午的阳光暖烘烘地在裸露的皮肤裹上一层模糊的光晕，年轻乐师弓着脊背在另一人身上拢下阴影，依靠着这个角度稍微沉下腰便抵上了那圈环状肌肉。萨列里缩了缩，扩张开的穴口反倒吮吸般地擦过性器顶端。伏在上方的金色脑袋动了一下，缓慢却没有任何停歇地压了进去。

这个过程无论经历过多少次估计也不会适应，勃起挤压着内壁的张力绝不是几根手指可以比拟的，如同被从体内深处剖开的钝重感撑得萨列里喘不过气，而身上人仿佛是个毛手毛脚初尝禁果的小家伙，还没完全进到底便急吼吼地抽插了起来。  
这一次萨列里终于没忍住扭头就在另一人的肩头恶狠狠地留了牙印，吃痛的闷哼封在喉口，犬齿贴着滚烫的皮肤磨了磨又磨了磨，最终还是没继续咬下去。他的下眼睑如同痛哭过般发着红，随着深呼吸颤抖的睫毛上又的确黏着泪滴，偶然睁开眼时深色的眼底失焦地晕出一种更为甜厚的色泽。像巧克力。莫扎特胡思乱想着，一瞬间有凑过去亲吻他双眼的冲动，他也的确这么做了。两人的鼻尖亲昵地蹭在一起，细细密密的亲吻顺着嘴角到眼睑漫无目的地落下来，鼻息间尽数是独属于另一人的味道。无论上面如何体贴温存，下身却如同要把自己砌进另一人体内那般毫无预警地整个没入再连根抽出，每次贴近时才会在脸颊上胡乱地再偷一个吻。

乱七八糟的感官一时间全部撞了进来，爆出眼花缭乱滚着金边炸着闪粉的色彩。萨列里的喉口干涩得快要丧失自主呼吸的能力，趾尖不受控地蜷紧，而自己的勃起被夹在两人之间，每次他蹭上来总会不可避免地挤压过去，在两人的小腹上沾上零零星星的透明粘液时也逼出了他的一声惊喘。莫扎特丝毫不知道收敛的节奏似乎在盘算是先拆了这个沙发还是先拆了他，无法招架时萨列里呛出了几个音节，但被冲撞的节奏切割得支离破碎连他自己都没法明白在说些什么。抬手去推他的胸口时滑腻腻的汗水几乎让手掌没有着力点，而直到此时萨列里才反应过来他还好端端穿着上衣的事实。  
事已至此他已经顾不得对方的恶趣味或是小情趣，指尖收回抠进黑缎子里几下便把领花摘了下来，另一人配合地帮忙拽开丝质领巾上的活结，失去了支撑而向两边散开的领口下露出大片颈部，闷出了一层细汗的皮肤终于感觉到了久违的凉爽，黑发的乐师也如释重负般地向后枕进了靠垫里，半张开牙关直接用口腔吞咽进空气。他身上的人却把这当成了信号，流畅地凑过来手指托着后脑埋下一个深吻，把那些不慎漏出的呻吟与惊喘尽数压变了调，顺手将已经起不到什么固定作用的缎带从头发上解了下来，绕了几绕随便握在了掌心。  
萨列里已经不敢去想象现在的两人是什么样子，剩下的最后一丝清明只在希望莫扎特在进来的时候至少记得锁了门。过分安静的室内任何细小响动都显得格外炸耳，性器拖拽磨碾过肠壁时带出黏腻的水声，而这已经快被两人加重的喘息盖了七八成。萨列里的膝盖从他肩头滑下去，被他在手肘处再次扣住。从小腹中央丝丝缕缕散开的热度烧得皮肤滚烫，左突右撞着却找不到发泄口，像是即将吊上的高音却在半途戛然而止，憋得人抓心挠肝还是得不到最后的解脱。  
或许是发抖的尾音终于引起了对方的注意，要么就是这样激烈的冲撞他自己也快吃不消——沙发不堪重负的咯吱声终于轻了下来，莫扎特的金发已经被打湿成一绺一绺地贴在额角，他清浅而快速地动作着依旧围着那一点打转，带着薄茧的手指握住了挤在小腹间滴滴答答吐出前液的勃起。萨列里咬着牙尖轻嘶出声，却被人拽着手腕一并拉了过去。  
拇指指腹又一次粗糙地蹭过顶端时像是跟着撕开了什么，燎原的星火最终聚集成浪潮，席卷过全身后顺着唯一的出口喷洒出去。小腹痉挛般地弓起，内壁大幅度地扭紧还深埋在体内的性器，一个只剩下气音的无声尖叫后，天旋地转的视野带着朦胧的白边终于安静了下来。  
“大师，”朦朦胧胧地在过久的沉默之后，萨列里听见他开了腔。他们额头相抵，近距离的对视中那双浅蓝眼睛的瞳孔已经完全扩开，把纯粹的冷色调挤压成一圈莹莹闪着光的光环。他仰起脸时有汗水贴着脸侧滑过，最后隐没在发丝后。他喘息着再度开口像是还打算说什么，但萨列里看见那双明亮得过了头的双眼突兀地眯起，几秒的僵硬后整个人无所顾忌地瘫了下来。  
而他的体重差点把萨列里直接叠成两半。

 

“所以说，您一开始来的时候就计划好了？”  
“怎么可能，我更喜欢随机应变。”

 

FIN.


	5. Amade the Matchmaker

✤  
萨列里在初次见面时就觉得莫扎特是个挺有趣的人。  
毕竟有谁会把一个小孩子无时无刻带在身边呢？

✤  
即便是沙龙这种绝对不适合儿童的场合，那个一身红袍的小家伙仍然紧紧跟着莫扎特，有时候还会扯他的衣角。似乎没有人注意，也没有对此发表过评论，但在快要靠近他时人们总会无意识地分开道路，继续着自己的高谈阔论。小小的身影从他们之间穿梭而过。

莫扎特正在钢琴前情绪激昂地进行他的表演，萨列里根本没注意到什么时候已经落下了休止符，只是机械地跟随着喝彩的人群鼓起了掌，视线和那个孩子相遇。  
莫扎特知道萨列里今天会来，他还打算等会儿问问这位大师对自己新曲子的想法。他从琴凳前扭过头时费了点力气才锁定了站在后方一身黑衣的乐师长，但他看起来有些心不在焉。莫扎特顺着对方低垂的目光反方向看过去，最终锁定在那个几乎不可能被看见的目标上——  
——啊呀，这就很有趣了。

✤  
萨列里又陷入瓶颈了。  
他在手稿上涂涂改改，断断续续地尝试各种可能的组合方式，但还是没能找到最精致、最美妙的那一颗音符。  
他的太阳穴开始隐隐地疼了，也许管家的建议没错，他不该这样毫无喘息间隙地工作直到把自己逼到极限——但没办法，还有太多地方需要改进了。耳朵在尝过天籁后，便再也无法忍受庸俗旋律的瑕疵。

他决定放弃了，这样反复打磨只是无用功。萨列里把谱子从琴架上取下来，依照折痕一丝不苟地叠回去，虽然它之后的命运只可能是火炉或垃圾桶的二选一。  
突然安静下来的琴房让人有些不适应，耳膜像是背了气地嗡嗡响着。这种时候一点风吹草动都变得格外炸耳，以至于没关严的房门吱呀一声被推开得更大时，萨列里第一时间扭过了头去。

✤  
站在门口的是那个穿着红袍的小男孩，他从门缝间轻巧地挤了进来，依旧一丝不苟地戴着那顶假发，脸上是如同初见时的面无表情。萨列里想要打声招呼，半张开口却发现自己根本不知道他的名字。

萨列里只能礼节性地点了点头，思考着怎样才能不突兀地请他出去——这里可不是小孩子的游乐场。  
但这是跟着莫扎特的孩子，说不定那个金发的小疯子真的会把自己的小提琴递给他当玩具。等这个念头突然闪进脑海时，他才意识到自己走神了。  
看起来比钢琴高不了多少的小家伙已经走到了他的面前，用那双圆圆的浅色眼睛默不作声地打量他。萨列里莫名被盯得发毛，手指仍然捏着谱子往琴凳的另一侧挪了挪。

“……阿玛迪，阿玛迪！你去哪儿了，快回来！”外面的走廊传来了压着嗓子的呼喊声，门被推开后还没来得及合上，他毫不费力地辨认出这是莫扎特的声音。  
哦，所以叫阿玛迪？萨列里微微偏过头看向身前的小朋友，对方如同镜像动作地也转了一个角度，极小幅度地点了一下头。

莫扎特的脚步越来越近了，他的厚底靴在地毯上拖沓时发出的摩擦声极富辨识度。阿玛迪突然站近了一步，倾着身子几乎挨到了萨列里的小臂，自顾自地伸出手在几个琴键上点了点。  
萨列里甚至没能开口问些什么，那个令人捉摸不透的孩子就头也不回地转身跑了出去，他还能隐隐约约听见几秒之后响起的、类似于“我的天，皇宫不是你的游乐场，你刚刚又跑哪儿去了”的责怪。莫扎特一旦情绪激动时就完全忘了音量控制，无论在哪里都是这样。  
但他现在一点都没有偷听小八卦的心情了。他的视线死死黏在阿玛迪碰过的琴键上，几秒的犹豫之后，手指试探性地依次摆了上去。

✤  
……是的，就是这个。在刚刚按下音符的时候耳朵就先大脑一步愉悦地发出信号，旋律柔滑得如同一口顶级的慕斯蛋糕，生硬的转折变得圆润而优雅，尖锐的不和谐音被抚平，一切都被装点得恰到好处。  
萨列里困惑又震惊地坐在原处，指尖流淌出的天籁只把自己拖入了更深的漩涡。

✤  
也许“您在脑子打结的时候去呼吸点新鲜空气，结就能散开啦”的建议不无道理，萨列里在得闲的下午出来转了转，绕着美泉宫的花园踱上一会儿已经能觉得自己好多了。  
他以为自己能一直享受着无人的安静时光，单独地呆上一会儿，然后去给学生上课——直到一个活力得过了头的声音从后面喊住了他。

“萨列里！”瘦瘦高高的乐师无论是金发还是那身白衣都在阳光中亮得刺眼，而他毫无自觉地大幅度挥着手，“没想到您也在这里！”  
事已至此萨列里没法再装瞎，他只能停在原地等着对方跟上来。莫扎特几乎是蹦着跑了过来，但他听见了两个脚步声，再次回过头时才发现了那个跟在身后的男孩子。

✤  
阿玛迪扯着莫扎特的衣角，几次见面后仍然像是打量着陌生人那样一言不发地紧紧抿着嘴唇。萨列里有些尴尬地轻咳一声，转开目光时习惯性地整理袖口，这是他缓解压力的小动作。  
“哦——所以您能看见他。”莫扎特双手插在口袋里一步一颠地跟在他身边，太有目的性的开篇话题让萨列里不得不怀疑他是特地来找自己的。  
“是的。”事实明显到了这种地步，即使是他也没办法含糊其辞过去，“是叫阿玛迪？”萨列里看向现在正攥着白色衣角的小孩子，他用一个微小到几乎难以察觉的点头弧度表示同意。

“您是第一个，您知道吗，您是第一个！”莫扎特似乎完全没听见他的问题，双手突然抽出口袋手舞足蹈地比划起来，“我一直以为这个小东西是我臆想出来的催债鬼——没想到是真的催债鬼！”  
阿玛迪肯定翻了个白眼，萨列里看见了。

 

✤  
“哇，你看。”莫扎特蹲下身装作系鞋带时用肩膀撞了撞小家伙，把阿玛迪弄得一个趔趄，但他丝毫没注意到这个，蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着角落的方向，“那是萨列里吗？”  
今天是场格外盛大的舞会，许多认得出认不出的权贵都盛装出席，在舞池里熙熙攘攘地转来转去，萨列里也没再穿那件宴会专用的黑绒面长礼服——虽说一眼乍看上去仍然是一片浓得化不开的深色，但哪里绝对不一样了。

萨列里完全没注意到他，他手里的红酒从开场就几乎没动过，一个人靠在立柱边想着心事……或者只是在发呆。这位大师喜欢独来独往的害羞性格早就尽人皆知，所以莫扎特只是又凑近了些，隔着人群时不时地打量着他。他的长发用粗缎带扎了起来，也换了外套和领花，衣料在光线下偶尔能看见暗纹凸起的轮廓。黑色布料上加黑色花纹，这种事情大概也只有这位闷骚到了极致的乐师长能干得出来。

他今天漂亮极了。脑袋里突然冒出的形容把莫扎特自己都打得一愣，刚做贼心虚地低头摸了摸鼻子就看见阿玛迪不赞成的表情。  
“怎么了？”他抓住小家伙乱挥的小臂往怀里一拉，阿玛迪却固执地硬往之前的方向戳戳捣捣，在莫扎特的视角里他几乎快拍到了前面夫人后背。  
“嗨，够了。你怎么突然对他那么感兴趣？我知道萨列里在那儿，我刚刚看——”莫扎特即便再怎么特立独行也不想被当成自言自语的神经病，把不省心的小孩子搡开之后他才抬起头，话音戛然而止——萨列里看过来了，他发现自己了。

 

✤  
莫扎特如墙厚的厚脸皮生涯中鲜少会真正感到尴尬，但他现在感觉自己就是个被抓了包的偷窥狂，动弹不得地站在这双蜜棕色双眼焦点尽头。更令人不安的是，你永远没法从萨列里波澜不惊的扑克脸上真正读到些什么。

他没有移开眼，但也没了再一步的动作。莫扎特都不知道这算是好是坏，但这样胶着的对视快让他冷汗都冒出来了。  
新一首舞曲的前奏响起来了，人群遮挡着他的视线，下一秒又从缝隙间露出那双喜怒不惊的圆眼睛。他试图往前走两步，几乎是立刻就给转着圈圈的人们挤了回来。

莫扎特在地板上磨了磨靴子，后知后觉地意识到总是贴在身边的小家伙离开了。

 

✤  
萨列里不享受公众场合，但这不代表他无法忍受这个——他甚至得以在长年累月的宫廷生活中逐渐开发出了独属于自己的应付套路：一杯酒、一个角落，还有一张看起来很不好说话的脸，你就能获得相对清净的一整晚。

今天他的确换了身打扮，那也是为了配合晚会，而且自认为既不扎眼也不出格，所以当他收获了比往常高了一大截的注目礼时不免有些困扰。当你知道那双偷偷摸摸的眼睛存在时，刻意无视等同于额外在意，萨列里已经不适应地绷紧了肩膀。  
在对方不知道第多少次地悄悄瞥过来时，萨列里终于没忍住扭过了头，却只看见了一个半低着晃来晃去的金色脑袋。  
莫扎特？

✤  
“阿玛迪！”莫扎特压着气声喊他，那个固执的小东西充耳不闻。虽说之前也没怎么理过，但这次让他焦躁得快要炸开了。  
从萨列里的视角看来，那抹才到人们大腿高度的红色如同摩西分海般直直冲着他走了过来。阿玛迪仰着头抬起了一只手，还示意性地抓握了一次。萨列里好奇地把酒杯搁在了一边，特意注意了一圈没有人在看这个方向，才将自己的手指伸过去，有些举棋不定地悬在半空。

他在要什么东西……他在要求。莫扎特眯着眼睛艰难地捕捉阿玛迪的动作，嘴唇随着解读小幅度地嚅嗫。  
阿玛迪往上踮脚，直接握住了萨列里的手指，把涂了黑色指甲油的指尖抓进自己的手心，随后拽拉着他重新穿过人群。萨列里意外地张开口，于他而言极不体面地踉跄了一下。

✤  
莫扎特盯着离自己越来越近的大师，觉得喉结快要卡得自己不能呼吸了。  
他满心以为阿玛迪会把萨列里带到自己面前，他大脑转得快要把齿轮飚飞了，见面后他该说些什么，您今天看起来光彩照人？不，太庸俗…说实在的，我也不懂他为什么要这么做？更不行了，这就是推卸责任。还是直截了当地跟他道个歉——  
萨列里也在盯着他，看起来状况之外又困惑非常。就在两人即将相遇时，阿玛迪猛地一个转弯，双手都抱住他的手腕甚至拽到了垂下来的蕾丝袖口，牵着黑色的音乐家往通往花园的方向去了。

……什么？莫扎特愣在原地。  
阿玛迪可从来没对其他人表现过这么大的兴趣。

✤  
“他喜欢他。”莫扎特不可置信地喃喃着，脚尖踮起隔着人群用目光追上远去的背影，小臂无意识地举在空中像是想抓住什么，几位路过的小姐甚至因此恼火地翻了他一眼。几秒后他才突然回过神地猛眨了几次眼。  
“不……不是。”

阿玛迪就是我。  
“…是我喜欢他。”

✤  
到现在莫扎特也没能知道阿玛迪把萨列里拉出去到底是为了什么，两个人一个是压根不开口，另一位是开口了也等于啥都没说，一部分原因也归结于莫扎特根本没能鼓起勇气再堵他一回。  
但是那天晚上之后，绝对有什么不一样了。

✤  
咚咚咚的敲门声在一天早晨突兀地响彻了整个走廊，甚至还有愈演愈烈的架势，没多久已经规律地敲出了节奏。萨列里还没来得及出门，甚至还没来得及用完他的早餐，这样的不速之客无论如何也是不受欢迎的。

萨列里放下叉子示意管家自己去应门，拢了拢外袍前襟时想好了足够礼貌又足够膈应人的逐客令。

✤  
“……莫扎特？”  
门外的金发小子露出个阳光灿烂的笑容，手里一边拎着个小包，另一手牵着阿玛迪，笑得露出一排整白牙时看起来傻乎乎又讨喜得很。

萨列里突然就有些哑然。  
…不，即使来客是他，只能说明符合作风，坚决谈不上情有可原。

 

✤  
“萨列里，萨列里。”萨列里给他留了个门但转头就走，站在外面的音乐家真的一点没客气地抬腿跨进来，叠着音喊着他的名字走过了玄关，“我需要帮助。真的，这次我真的需要帮助，您是我唯一靠得上的朋友……”  
“介意再和我说一遍到底是发生了什么吗？”萨列里的语气有些生硬，他踩着鞋跟毫无停顿地转了过来，披在衬衫外面的绒面外袍撑出一道弧线，但很快又贴合回了小腿。莫扎特一个刹车不及差点面对面地和他撞上，他还在兴致勃勃地四处打量，听见问话才把视线从晃悠着的下摆那儿抬起来。

“是这样的，”他嗓音清亮，字正腔圆。还戏剧化地拉平了肩膀在萨列里面前站直，“我不小心点了我的房子。”  
……一清早就偏头疼可不是好迹象。

✤  
“您在写谱子的时候……”萨列里真的在揉自己的太阳穴了，十几秒后才放下手，从餐厅的面包篮里拿了只牛角包递过去，仍然在试图消化之前的信息量，“打了瞌睡……”  
“——趴在台球桌上。”  
“你手边放了烛台。”  
“桌上还有瓶酒——”“你把烛台弄倒了。”  
“我睡着睡着就把东西打翻了，不知道先是什么，总之就是’哐当’一声。”莫扎特半边腮帮子被点心塞得鼓了起来，还在咕哝着张牙舞爪，伸着小臂朝空中大幅度比划一次，萨列里因此看见他一边袖子有点焦黄色，“我反应过来的时候已经迟了，但幸好没烧掉太多，过几天等工人把破洞补起来我就能回去啦。所以您看，我所剩的工资都先垫给那些劳力了，实在没钱匀给旅店，只能拜托在您这儿借宿……”

萨列里抬起一只手示意他到此为止。这一串噼里啪啦下来听起来合情合理，但似乎总漏了什么……  
“等一下，您在台球桌上睡着时是在赶乐谱？”  
“是呀。”  
“那……谱子呢？”  
“烧掉了呀。”莫扎特回答得无比天经地义理所当然。

嘶。

✤  
“您是在心疼我吗，那些烧掉的作品？”在萨列里吩咐管家去准备客房的时候，他又笑嘻嘻地绕到了自己身后，探出个脑袋差点把人吓一跳。  
“别担心，”脑袋少根弦的小混蛋用食指戳了戳自己的太阳穴，一撮不服管的金发因此左右晃了晃，“它们都在这儿呢。”

不知道为什么，萨列里突然更有把他扫地出门的冲动了。

 

TBC. (坑了太久忘记之后它们就不在我的脑袋里了，对不起……


	6. 狼人也会写音乐吗

 .  
莫扎特又偷偷摸摸在半夜溜出了客房，父亲无数次地警告过他这是很不礼貌的行为，但他就是忍不住——夜幕降临，不正是开始探索的大好时机吗？他们可是狼啊。  
更何况，这里可是维也纳皇帝安排下来的住处，精细的浮雕、新奇的藏品、还有无数扇紧闭的门。他从上午进来的那一刻就好奇得心痒痒了。

月光透过没有拉上窗帘的玻璃在走廊上拉出规则的长方形光晕，莫扎特一步一步地把这些图形盖上自己的影子。他屏住呼吸，手里还抱着乐谱本以防灵感突然来袭，白色靴子踩过地板时发出极轻的咯吱声。

“谁在那里？”

莫扎特鼻尖皱了一下，仰起头顺着声源方向看过去，旋转的楼梯尽头有一个模模糊糊的黑影，正正好站在月光照不到的地方，只能勾勒出一个模糊的轮廓。看起来并不算高。

“您又是谁？”  
丝毫没有身为客人的自觉，莫扎特抬着下巴问了回去。

那个黑影沉默了几秒，随着咔哒咔哒鞋跟踩在木质楼梯上的声响，他往下走了几步，小半个身子浸入了月色的范围中。莫扎特眯起眼，他现在完全看得清了。  
那也是张少年的脸，黑色的额发一丝不苟地梳向一侧，削尖的下巴已经有些青年人的轮廓出现，然而脸颊仍然带着暂时褪不去的婴儿肥。这种时候他还一丝不苟地穿着正装，灯笼袖白衬衫、黑马甲，还有那些领巾和领花，只是看一眼都让莫扎特觉得喘不过气。  
然而更引起莫扎特怀疑的是这个人的肤色，他苍白得就像是从来没有见过阳光，即使站在冷调的月光里也白得有些过分了——啊，他明白了。

“我们没听皇帝说过还有吸血鬼住在这儿。”  
“是血族。我也没想到狼人会到处巡回开办音乐会。”  
“难道你们这种‘高贵’的血统才能读得懂音符吗？”

黑发的少年一瞬间像是被冒犯了一般眯起眼尾，身形小幅度地动了动很快又静止在了原处，但即使是这样莫扎特也看清了他背后那双小小的蝙蝠翅膀。他就是个吸血鬼，没跑了。

“天赋同样需要练习。”他的声音很亮，已经带了些变声期时特有的微哑喉音，过于平静规矩的咬字无聊得像是来自一位活得过久了的老家伙。说不定他的确活了好几百年呢，你永远没法通过那张脸来猜真实年龄，莫扎特不无讽刺地想。

对方咔哒咔哒向下走下楼梯，却踩在最后的第三级上又停了下来，就像是他俩之间有什么天然的屏障。莫扎特忍不住翻了个白眼，拍了拍自己的胸口把鞠躬简化得几乎不像是个问好。  
“晚上好，我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”  
“我是——”小吸血鬼程式性地开了口想要接话，莫扎特却食指竖起贴在上嘴唇，来回晃了晃示意自己还没说完。  
“我不仅仅拥有天赋，”莫扎特扯了扯白色的外套把它拉平进行强调，“我自己——就是音乐。”

现在轮到对面的少年在努力压抑回一个白眼了。

“我知道您是谁，今晚的演奏会上，我在那里。”对方双手背在身后，挺直腰背时像是试图把自己拉高一点，“我就是那个对您提出反对意见的人。”  
“……啊。”莫扎特半张着嘴发出个傻乎乎的单音，那时候他的眼睛被老爸蒙着，什么玩意儿都看不见，但他开始辨识出这个声音了。  
“美则美矣，然适于乡野集市。”对面的咬字带了些过于柔软的圆口型，这句文绉绉的措辞莫扎特今晚不想再听见第二次。他不确定是不是看见这个血族混蛋眨了下眼，那双深琥珀的眼睛里亮晶晶地滚动着恶趣味的小光点，但下一秒就被巧妙地掩饰消失不见了。

“萨列里。”莫扎特突然想起了那个名字，黑发少年应声一点头。他现在似乎心情很不错，嘴角翘起一个并不明显的弧度，顺着莫扎特的角度仰头往上看过去，正好能看见那两颗在说话间隙若隐若现的小尖牙。

莫扎特的蓝眼睛恶狠狠地瞪过去，像是试图把人烧出个窟窿，然而对面的人抖都没有抖一下，反而慢条斯理地低头整理起了自己的袖口。

莫扎特气不过地努了努嘴，把滑到嘴边的脏话咽了回去。三步并作两步往前踏过去的时候他总算看见萨列里有了些反应地试图往后躲，于是他伸直手臂直接把捏在手里的谱子递了出去，起皱的边角差点蹭到小吸血鬼尖尖的鼻头，他不会承认是自己故意的。

“这是什么？”他一边问一边打开翻了两页。  
“这就是今晚的谱子，每一个音节都呆在他们最完美的地方，您再读一次就明白了。”  
“但是——”  
“您必须再读一次。”

小狼崽子的耳朵从金发下竖起来，整个人咄咄逼人地前倾着。萨列里确信他比自己小上五六岁，但现在自己却占不了什么身高优势。  
“好的。”即使内心抱怨着这帮头脑简单四肢发达只会用蛮力解决问题的毛绒绒生物，但良好的家教只让自己给出了最圆滑的答案。萨列里一只手覆上纸页把乐谱阖上，莫扎特似乎是看见了他左手的黑指甲油，低低地嗤了一声，但什么也没说便干脆利落地转身走开了。

 .  
厚底靴回荡在走廊里的吱吱响声逐渐远去，这一次他似乎完全忘了大部分人都在沉睡的事实。萨列里最后看了一眼他消失的方向，转身回了楼上。

自己的房间垂着厚绒的帷幔，只有一丝丝月光得以透进来，但萨列里马上扯着窗帘将黑暗完全缝合，坐到桌前把那支长蜡烛重新点燃。  
摊开莫扎特的乐谱时他的手指顺着笔迹下凹的弧度轻抹过去，那些花哨又稚嫩的笔迹像是在刻意模仿着更加老成的书写方式。

 

 .  
许多年之后，萨列里已经忘了那本谱子的内容，对于那些旋律的质量他也只能说维持原判。即使再优美动听，一个12岁的小狼人能创造出多震撼人心的作品呢？

唯一忘不掉的是那一晚他弓下身子伏在桌边，看着烛光下似乎跟着一同跳动的音符，几乎是情不自禁地凑了过去深吸了一口气。

莫扎特的音乐有阳光的味道。

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·梗最初最初来源于闲聊时突然想起来既然萨列里17岁就进了宫，莫扎特少年时候也一直在各个城市间巡回演出，他们有没有可能真的见过？  
> ·然后拜托小伙伴一起查了资料，1768年莫扎特重返维也纳收到约瑟夫二世的委任，那时候俩人正正好12和18岁，该进宫的进宫了，该巡回的还在满欧洲溜达，皇帝也是那个皇帝，完美。


	7. 手制甜点

“阿玛迪！……阿玛迪，别碰那个，把它给我。”  
“……你刚刚做了什么，我说过多少次了，你别碰那个。”  
“咳咳咳……呛死人了。阿玛迪！！它不是你的盒子，回来！！”

“……这里发生什么了？”  
从一个多小时前开始，萨列里就断断续续地听见楼下传来的响动，介于莫扎特这个噪音源正呆在自己家里，他也就见怪不怪地选择关上了房间的门。但刚才似乎是爆炸的巨大声音实在让他不得不开始担忧房子的坚固程度，至少也得去检查一下那位金发乐师的杰作。萨列里顺着声源还没走到厨房，就听见里面叮铃哐啷的一团忙乱，而那个傻孩子竟然还在试图压低嗓音。

“哦……哦！萨列里。”莫扎特一惊一乍地回头看他，脸颊沾了白白的面粉，整个人都要变成彻底的纯白色了。他欲盖弥彰地一个大滑步试图遮住身后的狼藉，但那个瘦巴巴的身板连探头探脑的阿玛迪都挡不住。“没什么，什么都没有。我只是在陪阿玛迪——玩。刚刚出了点小意外而已。”  
萨列里分明从阿玛迪那张面无表情的脸上看出了“你管这个叫陪我玩”的强烈谴责。

“不说这个，您刚刚在做什么？”萨列里揉了揉太阳穴，侧过头试图看清他身后的物品，莫扎特立刻戏剧化地跟着他的视线又往旁边蹭了一步，但台面上乱七八糟摆放着的黄油和面粉已经非常足以说明什么了。

萨列里走上前，浓烈的焦糊味道从这里就能闻到。他皱起眉头左右看了看，立刻锁定了内部一团漆黑的烤炉，里面躺着好几块形状不规则现在看起来更像是黑炭的东西：“这种事情交给厨房来办就好。您是怎么办到把佣人都差走的？”  
“这不一样，萨列里！”始作俑者顶着一张花猫脸还不自知，一副小情郎模样踮脚倾身，一只手还放上了胸口，“我想亲手做给您！”  
萨列里一瞬间真正体会到了什么叫哑口无言，什么叫完美回避问题重点。他看向还站在原地抱着擀面杖的小孩子，他的红外套也是一塌糊涂了，从那双浅色眼睛里读到了相似的情绪。

“莫扎特……”他深吸了一口气，试图用对方能明白的脑回路和他讲道理。  
“既然您来了，那我们就一起再试一次吧！”越挫越勇的金发大男孩儿踮着脚陡然又高出一截，看起来随时要重心不稳直接扑到萨列里身上。  
“…………什么？”这个跳跃性思维真的让他望尘莫及了。  
“蛋糕，我们这次试试看蛋糕！阿玛迪，帮我把面粉拿过来！”

 

其实萨列里自己也不太明白为什么每次都能这么由着他胡闹，他在第七次救下差点被莫扎特的手肘撞下桌面的小物件时疲惫地扪心自问。莫扎特终于反应过来自己又险些打翻了水碗，轻快地道着谢凑到萨列里面前落了个吻，蓝眼睛亮亮的，面粉从鼻尖蹭到另一人的颧骨。  
萨列里下意识地伸手去擦，因为黏糊糊的触感才突然想起来自己的手也不干净，莫扎特看着他突然爆发出一阵大笑，蹭干净了的鼻尖露出一点粉色。

“所以下一步是……”萨列里捏着指尖去翻食谱，深刻意识到自己是唯一一个还记得正事的人，而他甚至是被逼迫着加入这项活动的。莫扎特躲在旁边吃草莓，还偏要去拿已经切好了准备当装饰的那堆，含混不清地问其他两个人要不要。

萨列里对着他伸出手，莫扎特拿着一片直接往他嘴里递，结果被人一扭头躲开了。  
“我刚才说的是帮我拿一下那边的奶油。”萨列里像是挺嫌弃地看着那片水果，但还是咬进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边再一次转了转手指示意小桶的方向。他在家里穿得随意了许多，头发也是松松垮垮绑在脑后，散开的几缕搭在脸颊边，手上并不干净只能偶尔地侧过头把它们晃到不阻挡视线的地方。莫扎特几次想帮他捋回去，无一例外地被严令禁止触碰，像极了因为被弄脏而心情烦躁着也拒绝别人碰的家猫。

 

萨列里抹奶油的动作无疑是个重度强迫症，反复推平抹刀留下的痕迹就像是走进了无穷无尽的莫比乌斯环。他一小节一小节地抠音符时也是这个样子。莫扎特脑袋里的小齿轮咔哒对在了一起，终于隐约明白为什么自己的好大师可以把拖稿变成常规性活动，同时心不在焉地往身后的阿玛迪嘴里塞了一整颗草莓（差点呛着孩子），蹦到黑发男人的身后勾着肩膀，往前伸就去够他的手腕。  
“我来，这个我能行。”

“您确定吗？”萨列里知道他的德行根本没松手，莫扎特毫不在意地转而抓住他的袖口，牵着层层叠叠的漂亮蕾丝操纵木偶娃娃般一上一下地来回抹。刀面毫无章法地离开奶油时总是带出小尖，而他玩上了瘾地把蛋糕表面弄得坑坑洼洼，之前的劳动成果瞬间报废了一大半。  
萨列里索性放弃了抹刀的所有权，松开手扭着身子想从他的手肘下面钻出去，莫扎特横竖都要和他对着干似的一把扣住腰，右手抓着腕骨抵住拇指指节，强行不让他的指腹从刀柄上离开。现在的两个人腹背相贴，前几个小时萨列里煞费苦心躲避的面粉砂糖还有更奇怪的配料，已经在几秒中内尽数抹在了自己的丝绸衬衫上。  
萨列里念出他的名字警告，莫扎特却直接把脸枕在了肩膀上，下巴隔着衣料硌着下面的骨骼，鼻尖贴着耳根后的皮肤慢慢地呼吸——他像是已经把萨列里的软肋分门别类记下了。

“莫扎特。”萨列里被弄得浑身发麻，压低嗓音给出了最后通牒，却收获了一声得意洋洋的哼哼。手腕仍然被他捏在掌心里，晃悠着又沓出来好几道油画般的粗粝纹路。萨列里瞥见桶里的奶油还剩下不少，这种时候破罐破摔地根本不再在意自己的整洁程度，伸出未被钳制的那边手臂，在他反应过来之前就握了一手的奶油往后拍过去。  
身后的动作戛然而止。萨列里余光里的阿玛迪难得露出了憋笑的表情，自己便也跟着扭过头，差点面对面地蹭到了对方脸上的新鲜奶油。  
莫扎特还保持着目瞪口呆的表情，像是被世界观里新加入的“萨列里也会恶作剧”的认知砸懵了。那一整团奶油正中红心地盖住了他的小半张脸，额前乱晃的那撮金色刘海也戳进去好几缕，全身的动作只剩下大睁的蓝眼睛偶尔眨巴一下。萨列里从来没想过他能有完全静止不动的时候，也没想到会在这种情况下看见这副模样，几乎是转过脸的一瞬间就笑出了声。

“萨列里，你这个……”莫扎特终于缓过了劲，高声嚎叫着把他整个掰过来，抓住脸就要往上蹭，萨列里下意识地后仰，后知后觉地想起来自己的背后就是那个未完成的蛋糕。在他闭上眼接受残酷的命运前，阿玛迪从旁边蹿上了板凳，伸手把托盘推开了。  
“…谢谢你。”萨列里抽空对着小家伙道声谢，莫扎特已经不管不顾地压着他从鼻梁蹭到了胡须，开口说话时就能感觉到凝起来的小块颤巍巍地快要往下掉。萨列里只能自我安慰这至少比躺进压扁的奶油蛋糕里好多了。

莫扎特半抱着把他圈在怀里，鼻息间是鲜奶油特有的微弱甜味，萨列里正在不停地眨着眼，似乎有些弄到了睫毛上。他自己没法碰，也不给别人碰——要说莫扎特是个天才的话，现在他觉得自己在急中生智方面也是绝对的天才。  
温热的舌面舔上眼睑时萨列里噎出一声小小的惊喘，感觉他吮走了奶油，只留下一个湿漉漉的水印。不拒绝就是最好的鼓舞，字面意义上讨了甜头的莫扎特于是顺着鼻梁慢悠悠地下移，没在意偏离轴心的乳白色，先贴着上唇讨了个吻。他的舌头抵着嘴唇内侧舔进去，熟门熟路地哄诱牙关打开，现在的萨列里无论从哪一方面来说都尝起来好极了。

他还要继续亲下去，却被萨列里推着胸口挡在了半截，他又试了一次，抵抗意外的顽强。莫扎特有些困惑地皱起眉毛看着他。  
萨列里的视线现在不在他身上，而是越过肩膀看着厨房的一角。  
哦。莫扎特恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛，扭过脸看着站在板凳上叉着腰的小孩子，歪了歪头示意了门的方向，双手一点不闲着地下滑捏住黑发大师的胯骨。

“阿玛迪，出去。”

 

“就剩我们俩了。”咔哒的关门声之后，莫扎特耀武扬威地低下头看向自己接下来的目标。  
“就剩我们俩了。”萨列里挑起一边眉毛重复。他被摁在铺满了先前杰作的工作台上，扭转肩膀时两边肩胛的尖端顶起又被压平回去。  
莫扎特心情愉快地哼哼着，趴下身把对方脸颊上的奶油从一侧刮过来堆积到嘴角边，萨列里的表情像是想咬他一口，正好被钻了空子地塞了满嘴。  
黑发的大师连发丝上都被沾了点白，现在正在用臼齿泄恨般地研磨闯进来的食指，莫扎特宽宏大量地忽略了这些反抗，用另一只手慢条斯理地解开他裤子上的纽扣。

“来嘛。”  
“您这一点都不是商量的口气。”萨列里让舌面尽量体面地贴近上颚，但还插在里面的手指一点都不介意捣捣乱，左右勾弄着还是让他舔出了细微的水声。莫扎特把萨列里的裤子褪到了腿根下面，半躺在桌上的人用鼻腔抽吸了一声。

金发的小混球侧过身对着还剩大半奶油的小桶做了个往里抓握的手势，萨列里立刻过度反应地往旁边躲开，大幅度后缩的动作撞得桌子腾起了些细雾。他得寸进尺地用沾了奶油的两指虚晃一下，没想到把对方吓成了只炸毛的猫，萨列里情急之中抓着他垂下来的衣摆就掀了上去。  
“等一……！”莫扎特试图在那之前伸出一只手，还没来得及说什么就被兜头包住了。宽松的白色布料把手肘连着脑袋一并裹了起来，附着在上面的面粉和砂糖呛得他直咳嗽。   
萨列里揪着衣摆攥在一起，把漏出来的一小撮金发也塞了回去，带着一种罕见的杀人灭口的气势开始往上面打死结，但莫扎特还是挣扎着在一片雾蒙蒙中顺利摸到了桶壁，胡乱抓了过来就拱起身子一缩，滑溜溜地便从上衣里褪出来了。  
萨列里抓着他那件绞在一起的白色衣服发着愣，莫扎特也是黏糊糊地抓了一整手奶油。他刚刚举起自己的手比划了几次，没想好做什么就看见对方已经用他的衣服捂住了脸。

谁说要小孩子过家家似的只盯着脸下手？莫扎特用一声短暂的笑音预定了即将到来的胜利，毫不犹豫地撩起他的衬衣下摆，贴着柔软的丝质布料摸了进去。

裹满奶油的手指贴着浅色的皮肤抹出几道凹凸不平的乳白色，在衬衫下隆起一个不断移动的小包。萨列里的膝盖顶住了他的胯骨，莫扎特扭了扭把自己压进他的两膝之间，空出的右手顺着另一只手经过的路线一颗一颗解开纽扣，向外翻开前襟时露出已经一塌糊涂的里侧。  
萨列里下意识地伸手去挡，莫扎特咬着他的手指内侧舔了一圈，抓住手腕便向后拉开摁上桌面。他在床上经常用这招，条件反射之下完全忘了两人的地点——阿玛迪之前救下了那块蛋糕，但这一次它还是迎来了躲不掉的灭顶之灾。

“……啊。”萨列里捻了捻手指，莫扎特这时候才抬头瞥了一眼刚刚接纳了不可承受之重的甜点，自己身下那位明显比他要惋惜不少，“抹了那么久的奶油都白费了。”  
年轻些的乐师把双肘往两边张开撑在桌面上，直到两人胸腹相贴，奶油因为体温融化出乳脂特有的甜味，他试探性地又扭了扭腰，滑腻腻的陌生触感下仍然是另一人熟悉的身体弧度。  
“没关系。”莫扎特在对方吸气出声时轻快地安慰，拉直脊背将嘴唇贴上他的喉结，吮着那颗上下滚动的尖尖凸起，“我们还有别的地方可以抹。”

莫扎特是个绝对的行动派，他甚至不等对方说些什么——他都猜得出来，肯定是些欲迎还拒的反抗，驳回、尽数驳回——就埋进了他的肩窝，因为灌入鼻腔的温暖气息满足地吸了一大口。  
自己的大师尝起来的确好极了。他常吃的小糕点莫扎特也会偷上几口，与此时相比口感也不过如此。纯粹的甜味笼罩了两人，原本附着在皮肤上清冷的香水味只有鼻尖贴近皮肤才能再次闻到。  
莫扎特的手指为嘴唇开路，抹上的糖霜与奶油又被舔去，从胸口到下腹拖拖拉拉地留下隐约的红印。已经到了这种地步，害羞的大师却还在习惯性地负隅顽抗，紧绷的肌肉在他的舌面下克制地轻颤着，连哼声都只是细微地一点点漏出来。  
莫扎特索性把他已经不起什么遮挡作用的衬衫向两边拉得更开，露出圆润的肩膀弧线，沿着那里舔出一道水痕之后下拉着抿住胸口的一点。萨列里惊跳着拱起腰，对方立刻用自己的体重把他压回原处。擅长指挥琴键的指尖拨弄着乳晕弄上点颜色，再用新挖出的一小团奶油盖住它。  
萨列里羞耻得脸颊发烫，试图咽回过速的呼吸胸口却更大幅度地起伏着。他能预想到下一步，甚至为迎接牙齿的咬啮与总是过重的吮吸已经自欺欺人地闭上了眼，却只感觉到另一人的脑袋枕了下来，压着砰砰的心跳还故意蹭了几次。  
蜜棕色的双眼带着困惑与茫然再度睁开，莫扎特侧枕上萨列里的胸口时金发柔软地垂下来，从他的角度正好能看见浅色的睫毛不断眨动着，干净又无害得像是只是想找个地方小憩。但他很快再次伸出了舌尖，勾弄着那块奶油时并不介意再多舔进去些，若有若无湿热的碰触反而更让人难以忍受。

“…您……适可而止一点！”萨列里伸手去推那颗毛蓬蓬的脑袋，收获了一声抗议的哼哼，然后就被报复性质地咬住了乳尖。先前被莫扎特拽下来的裤子早就滑下了大腿，被袜子上绑着的缎带卡在了不上不下的尴尬位置，但这一点不妨碍他用鞋跟撞了小混球的膝弯。莫扎特激灵了一下，噌地爬起身时嘴角还挂着奶油，他浅色的眼睛有些找不到焦距地眨了几次，但很快就咧出了一个明亮的笑容。

 

然后他就就着奶油做了之后的润滑。腻乎乎的手指抵着穴口插入再滑出时滋滋啾啾的声音萨列里不想回忆第二次，甚至想用库存匮乏的脏字叠着诅咒他才能表达自己的真情实感。  
……上帝啊，他进来的时候都有那样的声响，甚至能感觉到过量的奶油被挤出黏在了腿根。灼烧般的微弱撕裂感中，萨列里一边脑袋嗡嗡地咬着舌尖吸气，一边真诚地希望那个桶里已经空了。

莫扎特用力时肩膀耸了起来，往里一点点地挤进去的同时又凑过来吻他的嘴角，结果被伸出来的舌尖裹进了逐渐加深的亲吻中。他把乳脂的甜味尽数舔进了另一人的口腔，萨列里像是呼吸不畅地尖尖噎了一声。

“别用那只手碰我。”莫扎特又打起了抹他一脸奶油的主意，而身下的人依然洁癖得如同一只坚守底线的猫。被强行拍开后他只得换了一只手示意着挥了挥，萨列里勉强默许地闭上眼睛往旁边侧开脸，却没想到他直接分开牙关伸了进来。  
被过分精确地顶上那一点时萨列里战栗着咬住了他的指尖，两人同时嘶嘶地呻吟出声，莫扎特抽出手时还能看见红红的牙印凹痕。萨列里的手指覆了上来，是他没有涂指甲油的那边，金发乐师把他圈进掌心再拽进怀里，手肘半叠在胸口趴下来，试探性地一次比一次顶撞得更深。

“草莓？”装着草莓的小碗被震动的桌子磕得当啷响，莫扎特重复着最开始的对话询问，亲昵地磨蹭他颈上的脉搏，“还要吗？”  
“谁说要那个了。”萨列里被逗得好气又好笑，他很佩服自己在这种时候还能及时接上话茬，却忽略了“那是要什么”的一句追问。被情欲麻痹得混沌的大脑刚刚处理完话语的真实意思，已经慢了一拍地被过狠也过准的抽插钉在桌面上动弹不得。

厨房贴了瓷砖，空旷而平滑的布置让淫靡的声音来得比卧室中更为清晰炸耳。莫扎特喜欢看着萨列里在承受不住的欢愉中尖叫呻吟，看着他终于露出冷漠疏离之下的真面目。现在的他温暖又甜蜜，细汗渗出鼻尖，黑发散在脑后，扩开的瞳孔和深色的虹膜近乎混成了相似的色调，哽咽着哼出声时带着听不清音节的沙哑咕哝。  
莫扎特把对方因为脱力不断下滑的膝盖重新拉起来，却不小心拽散了固定长袜的缎带结。萨列里的小腹绷紧着不断发着抖，攥着他手背的指尖因为用力过度而泛白，汗水与抹上了太多层的甜食原料让两人摸起来滑溜溜的，甚至让人毫不怀疑会有滑脱手的可能性。  
被忽略了挺久的勃起滴滴答答地渗出透明的液体，莫扎特俯下身开始最后的冲刺时把它挤在了两人之间，时不时地压下小腹推挤再磨碾回来。萨列里短暂地尖喘了一声，像是被压住的其实是自己的喉管，修剪平滑的指甲抠进了皮肉，下意识的挣扎扭动反而增大了摩擦，鞋跟又一次不小心敲到了莫扎特的小腿。

桌子发出危险的咯吱声，先是萨列里猛地弓起了身子，他俩几乎在同时攀上高潮。午后的阳光已经没了最开始的明亮刺眼，向西斜着拉出更长也更柔和的阴影边缘。桌上洒掉的面粉绝大多数都沾在了他们身上，厨房仍然是有增无减的一片狼藉。  
萨列里被另一人的体重压得抗议出声，但莫扎特不予理睬地趴在那儿喘匀了气才拱起后背，试图爬起身时黏糊糊的半透明细丝断在了两人的小腹上。

“我都不知道怎么叫佣人来收拾……”萨列里的理智先一步归位，他听起来还是有些气短，在吸入空气时鼻翼微微张开。他半撑起自己往四周打量了一圈，顿了几秒就有些绝望地躺了回去，企图在最后的时间里享受些不用动脑的安宁。  
莫扎特半心半意地应着，根本不明白他为什么会为这种事情操心，抬起头时又看见了那块多灾多难的蛋糕，破了相的一角下面露出讨喜的米黄色糕体。他撕了一长块下来，放凉之后湿润的口感反而好得出乎意料，除了按照萨列里的口味放了太多的糖。他又咬了一口，把剩下的递给还仰躺在工作台上试图喘匀呼吸的人。  
“下午茶还满意吗？”  
“闭嘴。”

 

FIN.


	8. 男友衬衫

真是的，要是知道萨列里真的如他所说的那样不胜酒力，莫扎特一开始就不会把他往酒吧拎。太惨烈了、太惨烈了。  
千金难买早知道，酒精像是激出了自家男友的什么里人格，他整晚穿着小西装在人堆里乱窜，明亮又快活得像只开春的燕子，差点攀着瘦高个的恋人开跳钢管舞都是小事。  
莫扎特在厨房给自己倒了杯冰水，一仰头灌下去半杯，盯着窗户外的夜景发呆，身心俱疲一动不想动。

音乐家总是有最敏锐的耳朵。卧室方向最初传来窸窸窣窣的声响时，莫扎特没有理会；声音大了些，莫扎特开始警觉；这些声音里夹杂赤脚走在地板上的吧嗒声，莫扎特的身体动得比大脑快得多，几乎是瞬间就杀了出去。  
然后僵死在卧室半开的门口。等待他倒霉的脑子归位。

萨列里背对着他，不知道在摸索什么，茫然得成了只离群的小羊羔，被酒精浸泡得又沙又软的嗓音像是塞在红酒瓶里的软木，一丝一丝地夹着气音挤出来。  
“……莫扎特。莫扎特——？”  
他一回家就被莫扎特拖去涮了一通，然后赤条条地卷到被子里，今晚穿的全套衣服连同底裤都被剥夺、齐齐整整一件不留地进了洗衣机，这个男人爬起来之前好歹还记得给自己找件衣服——  
——或者更糟。

萨列里比他矮上大半个头，但肩膀更宽、也不是他那种麻杆型的男模身材，莫扎特的白色外套到了对方身上反倒贴身，只在袖子长了半截，松垮垮地盖到手背。  
最近他的工作告一段落，街口又新开了一家甜品屋，称心如意的生活让甜口的黑发音乐家长出幸福的软软肉，莫扎特对此毫无怨言还要举起双手欢呼。腰线往下的两点腰窝还凹在那儿，但屁股翘了起来，紧实的大腿在手指下攥出柔韧的形变。  
还醉着的萨列里晃悠悠地又往前魂游两步，宽敞的帽衫领口坠了下来，于他而言紧了些的下摆却勒进肉里，好死不死地卡在腿根与臀瓣的交界线，将两片软肉顶出个圆润的弧度，又留下一道模糊的红痕、一片欲盖弥彰的阴影。萨列里往前走一步，那些褶皱就如同画报女郎般一扭一扭地风情起来。  
莫扎特？他还在迷迷糊糊地用鼻音喊他。  
莫扎特目瞪口呆地盯着那个背影，只觉得瞬间回到了十六岁的夏天。不，那时他也没被逼成过这幅丢脸模样——他的裤子在短短三秒里紧得就让自己真切感到了生理性疼痛。

沉溺在酒精余韵中的音乐家没有平时半点严肃清高的模样，他身上热得如同高烧，闻起来是瓶发酵过头的葡萄甜酒，热度夹着甜从薄薄的衣服之间渗过来，他在怀里扭来扭去，膝盖一颤整个人往下坠，又笑嘻嘻攀着另一人的肩膀爬上来，逼得金发音乐家快招架不住。他对天发誓，这真的不是莫扎特的本意，他只想把醉了的家伙架回床上，但你怀里的人腰软腿软一步三晃，所有的词汇量浓缩成你的名字，用下坠的重心把你拽得仿佛每一步都走在了棉花上。你又能做什么？  
这就是现在的状况，他的确把萨列里拖回了床，但降落在了床尾。萨列里的赤脚勾着他膝盖内侧，混乱之间莫扎特只觉得眼前的景物快速抬高，他压上一具渗出细汗的温暖肉体，硬得发疼的地方严丝合缝拍在两腿之间。  
他真的没有、他真的不想、他其实只是——去他妈的，这是自己的男朋友，这是合理的发泄与爱情交流。

“萨列里、安东尼奥，你得把腿并拢。”他贴着发烫的耳廓好声好气地劝，并不确定对方是否还有处理语言的能力。但大腿的确绷紧了，藏在下面的会阴又黏又热，稍微移动便牵连出黏腻的水声。  
莫扎特把起皱的白色外套掀起来，衣料下的腰背拱出讨喜的弧度，他趁机将手探下去，摸到困在小腹与床垫之间的勃起，指甲与指腹交界处的琴茧一下下地磨蹭敏感的黏膜。萨列里从鼻腔挤出猫般的哼哼，尾声很快软化成一声抽泣，喉结随着撸动的节奏一哽一哽地压出气音。  
他什么时候能有听到这种声音的荣幸？莫扎特受宠若惊，哪一次不是他快把沉默的爱人叠成两半，逮着敏感点往上倾注火力，或是从脖颈到耻骨吻得一片淤红，他才像是宁死不屈的革命党人那样，委屈至极又无处可逃地施舍他几声被呛住一般的呻吟。  
而现在的这位音乐大师，他的骄矜和尊严在今晚双双见了鬼，皮肤下流淌着酒精，舌尖上含着蜜糖，麦色的皮肤在灯光里泛出湿润的反光，背部肌肉伸展收缩，醉眼迷蒙又万分体贴地为莫扎特夹紧了腿。大腿内侧被可怜兮兮地磨红，蒸腾的体温圈成湿润的温柔乡，透明的前液把那里涂抹得一塌糊涂，偶尔随着动作牵扯出银丝，又啪地断在腿根边。

萨列里没能撑住多久就被他折腾得脱了力，借着酒劲皱起鼻尖，用没人听得懂的语调嘟囔着耍脾气，拉长的音节在舌尖打圈，听起来更像是他的母语。动作却是毫不留情，脚掌几次踩在莫扎特的小腹上，往下一点就有断子绝孙的嫌疑，惊得正值大好年华的金发音乐家一身冷汗，最后不得不整个躬下身，用另一只手环住他的腰，又往下压紧了膝盖。萨列里从被褥里转出半张脸，嘴唇被他自己咬得有些红肿，睫毛在泪水里黏成一缕一缕，夜灯还开着，正好从这个角度沿着下眼睑蒙下一层模糊的浅色阴影。  
莫扎特喘着粗气，一下下地从夹紧的狭小缝隙中拔出再压回。那件白外套几乎什么都挡不住，磨蹭之间已经滑到了大臂的位置，露出一半圆润的肩膀弧线，莫扎特低头在那儿落了个吻，随后上抬、正好贴住另一人半张的嘴唇。  
过分黏腻的深吻中又让萨列里抱怨般地呜咽，声音被割开成支离破碎的呻吟。莫扎特。他模糊地呼喊出声，把莫扎特的舌头接纳进口腔，翻搅的水声间去舔另一人的上颚，莫扎特自作多情那是句甜蜜得过了头的情话。湿润的水汽里，他们无声地念出彼此的姓氏，咽不下去的唾液顺着嘴角滑出透明的水渍，在被褥上洇成一小滩。

“下次我要是再把你往酒吧拖，求求你提醒我今晚发生了什么。”  
高潮过后一片狼藉，萨列里发泄过之后便成了只断线的木偶，不管不顾地陷进了床单里。莫扎特草草收拾了自己，把恋人翻到面对面的姿势额头相抵，在极近的距离里望向那双琉璃质地的浅褐色眼睛。  
“真是的，明明不能喝酒，最后为什么还从我的杯子里偷酒喝？最开始那副正牌君子模样呢？”萨列里无论听见什么都胡乱地应下来，满眼的泪泡在愈发浓重的倦意里，只剩嘴唇偶尔地嚅嗫着像是想有所回复。  
“算了，算了……”金发的年轻人被盯得没了辙，又自说自话地推翻前言，认命地爬下床收拾残局，没注意到自己嘴角挂着吃饱喝足后傻兮兮的笑。

夜终于静了下来。

FIN.


	9. 秋千·树林·糖饼干

**“嘴巴是无法说服耳朵的。”**

长久的沉默之后，萨列里终于叹了口气，看着那个打死不抬头的金色脑袋开了腔。他当然知道今天早上宫廷里发生了什么，莫扎特，这个有时候真诚耿直得过分了的小天才和几个贵族大吵了一架。按照这位心直口快的音乐家的性格来看，又得罪了谁、又对谁吐了舌头、又把谁家的小公子骂得面红耳赤甚至哭鼻子都不算稀奇事。但今天他们吵起来的焦点让萨列里有些尴尬，因为事件的起因某种意义上正是因为他。

乐师的地位在社会中从来不算高，即便成为了宫廷乐师长，对于权贵们来说也不过是可使用的棋子或可消遣的对象。那些凭空而生的调侃甚至带了点恶意的戏谑早就听得萨列里耳朵生茧，偶尔直指向他本人或是他音乐的负面意见仍然如同针刺，但他已经学会了用那副不动声色的面具虚晃着挡过去。但莫扎特就不同了，他过于尖锐又干净得过分的处世之道容不下这种东西。

“没想到莫扎特这小子会帮您说话。”罗森博格在绘声绘色地描绘事件的经过时，忍不住感慨了一句。萨列里本来只是左耳朵进右耳朵出地在重音上敷衍地点个头，意识到他到底说了什么时突兀地顿了顿身形，抬起眼就看见那个小个子双手交叠撑在杖子上，食指一下一下地拍着压在下面的手背，似乎并没有注意到萨列里投来的复杂眼神，意犹未尽地仰着头嘬了一下嘴唇。

“但不得不说，那场架吵得真是太淋漓尽致了。哇啦哇啦哇啦，声音大到附近的贵族们全聚过来看到底发生了什么。那小子绝对有写剧本的天赋，我就没听他说过两段重复的骂人话，就是用词下流了点——太多脏字，太多脏字了，粗俗得忍不住让人捂耳朵，萨列里！”

 

**“那是您没听见他们说了什么。”**

金发的小乐师闷闷地回击，他坐在一个制作粗糙的秋千上偶尔地晃一下，因为萨列里正站在他的面前而没法大幅度地蹬离地面。他双肘内侧扣住两边绳子，整个人前弓着像是再多一些就要直接栽下去，白色的靴子百无聊赖地磨蹭着泥土，往后几步再拖拖踏踏地前移，似乎根本不介意靴头因此变得脏兮兮。

 

萨列里对这个秋千有印象。他时不时会在这个离皇宫不远的小树林里散步，不知道从什么时候起出现了这只歪歪扭扭系在树干上的秋千，经过某一条小路的转角时正好能从树木的缝隙间看见那块晃悠的木板。

“这是您做的秋千？”

“喂，我为了维护您的尊严可是和那帮脑袋被食物塞住的家伙大吵了一架。起码表示一下感谢吧。”

“从现在来看，这件事只是成了他们津津乐道的小故事。恐怕之后的几天我们就会听到各种版本。”

“那您来到底是做什么的？”莫扎特抵着脚尖把秋千拽到了腾空前的极限，双肩卡在麻绳上没个正形地被挂在那儿，他抬起脸示威般地盯着萨列里，像是要是没有得到满意答复就会直接撞过去，“我现在可不想听到要服从、要沉默、要恭敬这样的玩意儿。”

“……我并不知道您在这里。”几秒的沉默之后萨列里决定实话实说，双手背在身后挺直后背并没有从秋千的必经轨迹上离开，“是阿玛迪带着我来的。”

 

萨列里说的是事实，或者说，至少一部分是。或许是自己在细节上太过敏感，但罗森博格那时候看过来的眼神让他心烦意乱。工作是没法继续了，顺着小树林散步也不能让心情缓解太多，萨列里已经在思考城里的哪一家甜品屋可以让自己暂时获得心灵上的平静了。

就在这个时候，一个头顶假发穿着金红色外袍的男孩子不知道从哪儿冒了出来，从身后扯住萨列里的衣摆时差点把他吓得叫出声。

“阿玛迪？”萨列里记得莫扎特与自己提过这个男孩子，但对他的印象只限于偶尔瞥见的快速跑开或者缩在角落的一抹模糊的红色，萨列里甚至不明白为什么在这种时候第一时间跳进自己脑海的名字是这个。

阿玛迪点了点头，仍然是那一副没什么表情的模样，不由分说牵住了萨列里的手往后退着，返回岔路时选择了与刚才截然不同的路径。他半走半跑起来的速度不算慢，甚至几次扯得萨列里有些跌跌撞撞，还没来得及询问闷头走路的男孩子要把自己带去哪儿，一抬头就看见了那只两根麻绳一块木板拼起来的秋千，还有那个在上面缩成一团愤怒情绪快要实体化的白衣乐师。

 

莫扎特因为萨列里的回答蓝色的眼睛瞬间夸张地睁大了，下一秒就扭着秋千猛地转过身开始寻找那抹红色的身影，两条麻绳上发条般被扭了好几圈，以至于脚尖刚腾空就被嗤嗤地转回了原位，幸亏反应够快才没有顺着惯性撞上面前的黑发男人。

但莫扎特的白靴子算是彻底脏了，他低头用鞋底在刚刚被创造出来的两条深色小土坑中泄恨般地又磨了磨，整个人逐渐又蜷成一团弓下了脊背。他敞开穿着的外套被拽得很低，兜帽几乎和肩胛齐平，里面的那件圆领衫又是松松垮垮的棉布质地，低下头时大片的后颈皮肤因此暴露出来。萨列里垂下视线从颈椎凸起的微小弧度上滑过去，突然攥紧了背在身后的手指，压下了凭空冒出想抚摸那里皮肤的冲动。

 

阿玛迪在确定了萨列里会走过去后早就无声无息地消失了，他这样搬救兵的行为对局面没有产生丝毫正面影响。莫扎特看起来更加气鼓鼓了，憋着气两只脚相叠着踩在一起，低着头拒绝进行任何视线接触，任由尴尬的气氛在两人间蔓延。

“叛徒。”这是不知道多久之后莫扎特突然咬着牙尖恨恨挤出来的第一句话，“阿玛迪那个叛徒。”

 

莫扎特听见萨列里又小声地叹了口气，但他仍然没有抬头，也没什么打破沉默的兴趣。其实他自己已经不太想得起来一开始是为了什么赌气，贵族们提到萨列里时轻慢的语气肯定是主因，吵架时没有发挥到淋漓尽致就被人拖了出去也让他不爽，还有这个不省心的阿玛迪，不领情的萨列里——算了，他气早就消了，但就是不太想理面前的这位乐师长，能让他困窘到站在原地不知是去是留的机会可不太多。

他从低着头的视野里只能看见那双黑色的鞋尖，然后突然就有什么东西递了过来。莫扎特反射性地往后一缩以便看清全局，意识到是萨列里不知道什么时候用口袋里拿出了一叠糖饼干，正捏着一块平伸出小臂如同哄孩子般递到了他的鼻尖下面。

 

“……您当我是阿玛迪吗。”

“恕我直言，您比他要像小孩子。”

“您之前又没见过他。”

“我已经见过您足够多的次数了。”

莫扎特被这种平淡得毫无波澜的疏离语调噎得气不打一处来，几次张口那些慷慨激昂的骂词刚发出第一个音节就给憋了回去。那个黑发男人仍然向前平伸着小臂，眼睑半垂着看向他时表情都很少有什么变化，只是手腕因为过久保持同一个姿势有些微微发抖。

萨列里似乎也觉得现在的气氛有些傻，犹豫了几秒之后准备收回手，莫扎特却在这个时候突兀地凑了过来。他一把攥住层层叠叠袖口包裹下的手腕，把对方向着自己拽过来时一口叼住那只米黄色还撒着糖霜的厚饼干。萨列里吓得松了手，随着咔嚓一声脆响，莫扎特在饼干被咬开时自己接住了剩下的半截。

 

“我的天哪……好甜。”黄油融合着砂糖，在口腔爆开的甜度让毫无心理准备的莫扎特抖了一下，他盯着手里的半块饼干，又看了看萨列里正在用手帕重新包住的剩余一小叠。

萨列里感受到视线后抿着嘴唇看向他，琥珀色的眼睛在阳光中带着零零碎碎的小亮点，但很快就断开了接触。莫扎特仍然直勾勾地盯着他，思考着这双称得上柔软的暖色双眼为什么在大部分时候显得那么不近人情。他琢磨了一会儿，又用门牙磕下来一小块饼干。

 

“……抱歉。”这个时候他听见那个黑发男人很小声地开了口。

“唔？”莫扎特把剩下的饼干拍进嘴里，声音因为咀嚼有些模糊，“饼干吗？的确甜得吓人......不过还是挺好吃的。”

“我不是在说这个，”萨列里皱着眉尖一瞬间看起来有不知所措，空出来的手指在空中小幅度地胡乱画了个手势，“我非常感谢您先前在皇宫里维护我的名声，即使选择了并不妥当的手段......我想您值得一个感谢。”

难得的坦诚覆盖在断续的客套话之下，急促的语气和生疏的道谢根本不像是他惯有的风度。莫扎特的那几朵小乌云瞬间一扫而空，抬头看着那个已经开始把食指指节抵在鼻尖下面掩饰尴尬的乐师长，只觉得心里一片愉悦的明亮。

“唔，萨列里大师？”

“是的？”

“请再给我一块饼干吧。”

 

莫扎特低头吃东西时双肘撑在膝盖上，萨列里的视线又不受控制地移向后颈。他金色的发尾盖住了一小部分皮肤，颈椎顶起的弧度随着动作凸出又平滑下去，从树叶的间隙间洒下的光斑印在上面。

而这一次莫扎特像是感觉到了什么般突然抬起头，萨列里躲避不及地被抓了个现行，一瞬间只觉得脸颊烧红了起来。

 “哦呀。”莫扎特叼着半块饼干笑起来的模样更像是个十足的小流氓，蓝色的双眼弯起，他直起腰踏住地面，手肘勾在秋千上一点点缩近两人间的距离，又把两根麻绳交叉着扭了过去，口齿不清地背对着他侧过头。“您可以摸摸看的。”

春末的风已经带上了暖意，萨列里能听见叶片互相摩擦的沙沙声。莫扎特似乎仍然在笑，脚尖轮流踩着地面不安分地晃着，试图用眼角余光看见另一人的反应，把剩下的一小块糖饼干咬得饼干咔吱响。

萨列里倾身吻了下去。

 

FIN.

 


	10. Wise Men Don't Believe in Roses

[配图地址](http://my-body-is-a-cage.lofter.com/?page=15&t=1518781894157)

又是一个这样的夜晚。萨列里站在炉火前，没有穿外套，一手拿着拆信刀，另一手拿着空了的信封，从封口掉下来的乐谱散了一地。  
安插在莫扎特家里的小女佣*给他送来了金发音乐家的新作，“全是原稿。这几天莫扎特不会在家，他的小妻子也向来不会在意，请您放心”，附上的信里这样说。  
萨列里盯着自己的鞋尖，那些飘散的乐谱就落在那儿。他眨了眨眼，音符从浅黄的纸面浮起，随着火舌跳动，裹上木柴的热气，空气里嗅得到升温的噼啪声。  
乐谱他已经读过了，连不慎滴上的墨渍都一同往眼球深深地烙进图案。他感到狂乱、感到挫败，欢快的曲调丝毫没有救赎这片黑夜的意思，它们一如写出这章旋律的主人，如此大大咧咧又兴高采烈地往前横冲直撞，滋滋啦啦地冒着火焰的烟气，如同一道白光，钻进记忆的深处、搅乱他的脑子。  
又来了，那些黑色的音符，那些黑色的人影。五线谱在空气中推开扭曲的门，一如跳动的火舌。黑发的乐师惊慌起来，他闭上眼睛，眼睑下仍然是向他步步紧逼的音乐。它们影影绰绰地裹在黑暗里，攀上他的脖子，脚踝勾在膝盖后，往耳廓边吐出红信，嘶嘶、嘶嘶，你永远逃不开莫扎特的爱。萨列里哽咽着嘶吼起来，要烧了那些稿子，他要撕裂这片嘈杂的宁静。  
莫扎特就在这时出现的。

萨列里？他问，蓝色的眼睛无辜得如同六岁孩童。莫扎特从壁炉里费劲地爬出来，一截刘海搭在额前，领口扯到肩膀末端。烧旺的柴火喷出耀眼的白光，狭小的空间几乎把长手长脚的大男孩儿对叠起来。萨列里，您怎么了。他还在问，毫无形象地滚到地毯上，带出一丛小火星。  
我要烧了这一切。萨列里回答，声音喑哑。他的手里还握着拆信刀，往身前划出无谓的抵抗。我要烧了你的音乐，连同你一起。他的手心里全是汗，垂下的蕾丝袖口抖得不成样子，几乎要攥不住刀。

但这是——音乐啊！大男孩儿夸张地比划着，音符扭过头看向他，黑色的流苏垂在萨列里的大腿上，它们在咿呀地唱歌，打乱重组成奇异的歌谣。每一个音符都是这样的必不可少，你听见了吗，你听见了吗。我爱它们。  
我恨它们。萨列里接过话茬。莫扎特的声音嗡嗡地陷入背景音，他的嘴唇仍然一张一合，在流淌的乐章里融成一段微妙的不谐音。他走向黑衣黑发的大师，两人被黑色的音符吞没。  
莫扎特的手很暖和，他小心翼翼又十足好奇地笑着，用指腹捧住萨列里的脸，眼睛弯成两颗亮亮的星。我爱它们，我爱每一个音符。他固执地重复，有一双手圈在萨列里的身后，把他猛地推进纯白色的怀里。

你看见了什么？莫扎特又问他，温热的吐息顺着脸颊磨蹭，让萨列里没来由地想起某种毛绒绒的大狗。  
枷锁。那双手越探越低，直接扣住了他的腰。萨列里努力咽下滑到嘴边的呻吟，壁炉的火光烤得他双颊发烫，或许是因为别的热度。  
他不想说太多，但音符已经尖声大笑起来，它们拖拽着萨列里，将他抛进虚空又按回地面，十几双手接住他，额头重重地压进地板。音符摁住他的后脑和肩膀，整理妥帖的黑发一团散乱，鼻息吐出再收回，升温的湿润空气令他呼吸困难。  
萨列里低喘着在过窄的视野里辨认地毯上的花纹，他又看不见莫扎特了，但听得见厚底靴摩擦的声响。萨列里面对着乐谱跪下，身后影影绰绰地亮起光，起居室的地毯变成剧院后台的地板，掌声响起、步伐交错、欢呼从四面八方涌进来*。他记得那一晚。  
你必须爱我，你必须爱我。音符唱出莫扎特的杰作*，今天就快过去了，明天你必须爱我。它们撕扯着黑发的男人，发出咔啦咔啦金属相撞的尖锐声响，他的伪装被剥下、面具被打碎，独留衣服作为欲盖弥彰的伪装，包裹残缺不堪的灵魂。

萨列里踉跄着站起身，他试图逃跑，他总是逃跑，但这一次无法如愿。莫扎特不知道在什么时候站在了他的身后，一把勒住肋骨，将惊慌失措的大师紧紧箍在怀里。  
音符嬉笑着将灯光熄灭，灯火通明的剧场远去了。莫扎特伏低身子，将嘴唇贴在他的耳边，忽然张口整个包了进去，萨列里抑制不住地噎出一声惊喘。  
我爱每一个音符。我爱我的音乐、也爱你的。声音含混地被舌尖舔出来，直截了当地灌进耳膜。萨列里几乎瘫软，膝盖承受不住体重一般颤抖着，他向前弓起身又被小臂压回去，严丝合缝地罩进另一人的体温里。  
那个吻一路向下，纠缠在耳背的碎发边缘，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，唇面磨碾领花用作固定的布料，最后只是隔着领口在脉搏的位置留下一点温度。  
但我……眼泪把视线搅得一团糟，萨列里努力地别过脸，长时间的张口呼吸令他口干舌燥。  
但我无法接受？但我无法放弃？但我不知道如何去爱？他再也没机会说出口了。

莫扎特突兀地张开口，隔着衬衫用力咬下去，牙尖咬合衣料连着下面的血肉一并恶狠狠地挤压，犬齿刺破、臼齿咀嚼。萨列里的眼前炸开血色的光，他在疼痛中无法言语，音符居高临下地舒展手臂，他如同被蛊惑般向着高处伸出手，黑色的扭曲人影散开，在接触的瞬间割裂变为纷洒的玫红花瓣。  
犹如那玫瑰被咬啮*。他还记得卡瓦列里唱出这段的模样，红色的衣裙滴出鲜艳的血。他不知道自己是否哭了出来，但下眼睑被泪水洇得酸涩。  
莫扎特握住了他高举的手腕，萨列里仰起后脑，裸露的咽喉仿佛待宰的羔羊。尖锐的拆信刀滑脱手指，在脚下扎出一声闷响。  
你看啊，萨列里。它们其实都是玫瑰。金发的年轻人将脸埋进他的肩窝里，心满意足地喃喃自语，并没有选择就这样割开他的气管，而是不断地用乱蓬蓬的额发去拱他。这多美啊。  
这一瞬间的温情快要将他融化，烧透的木柴褪成深而暗的橙红色，莫扎特成了房间里唯一的光。玫瑰花瓣表面还带着新鲜的绒毛，它们亲昵地蹭过头发，一如先前把萨列里抱在怀里的音乐家。

但怀疑与忧虑在下一秒席卷而来，冰冷如同深夜的潮水。不，他没有办法承受红色的玫瑰，更没有可能看见白色的星光，他只能是维也纳的乐师长。他失去了太多，也承担了太多，反反复复、来来回回，困在属于自己的金丝牢笼中，那里甚至还被人打造出一把挺漂亮的王座。  
不。于是萨列里这样说出了口，几乎全是气音的咬字里有明显的哭腔，他别开视线、闭上眼睛。不，明智的人不相信玫瑰。  
如同一声口令，浅色的音乐家就这样消失在了他的身后。萨列里一个踉跄，差一点仰面栽在地上。

 

他在这时才意识到房间冷得可怕。炉火早就烧尽了，屋子陷入沉寂。  
但莫扎特的齿痕还留在那里，因为脉搏一鼓一鼓地发烫，透过布料渗进高热的皮肤。刀尖插在地毯里，有玫瑰花瓣顺着颧骨滑落，像是一大颗凝结的泪。萨列里睁开眼，什么都没有了。

又是一个这样的夜晚。萨列里站在空下的房间里，这里是白色的光也无法冲淡的黑暗。

FIN.

*77 Bombay Street-Garden的一句歌词  
*用了《莫扎特传》的设定，萨列里派了一位女佣去刺探莫扎特家里的消息  
*这里用了2018年上海巡演时的转场处理。甜痛结束时萨老师被摁在地上，身后是后宫诱逃谢幕后亮起的后台，萨老师回头看一眼，立刻起身惊慌失措地逃开。  
*出自《后宫诱逃》台词  
*法扎里卡瓦列里一直唱到“因为被与你撕裂开来”，下一句歌词就是“犹如那玫瑰被咬啮”，那里已经接进甜痛了。


	11. Sugarland 糖之城

如果你从未到达过安尼依芙，那绝对是天大的损失。  
沿着最南端的海岸线向东走上三天，你就会发现这座建立在白色礁石与蓝色海浪上的城市。据说安尼依芙总共拥有十五座玻璃与白银搭建的剧院、三十二座圆顶音乐厅、四十一条铅与石膏塑成的画廊、镶嵌着铜片的石砖路和数不清的琴行。他们将乐谱制成出海的船帆，风中带来手风琴的音乐，夕阳西下的时候，钟塔顶端的小号雕塑便会自行吹出音符。  
这是座优雅而令人愉悦的城市，属于一位叫做约瑟夫的皇帝。他被人们称作艺术的国王，约瑟夫是如此热爱音乐，据说连领巾上都绣着音符的图案。  
约瑟夫是如此热爱音乐，他坚称温柔的爱意可以瓦解所有的暴力与邪恶，他的城市不应出现粗鲁的军队，安尼依芙需要的只有才华横溢的艺术家们。

而安东尼奥·萨列里，是他最为着迷的一位。  
虽然这个从北部来的年轻人爱好黑色——他用最深的色彩把自己从头到脚漆得严严实实，又是这样的内敛沉静，连礼炮与风笛的尖锐狂欢都不能从他的嘴角偷到哪怕最细微的笑容，在这座浅色的城市里显得突兀又奇怪。但一旦听见他的音乐，你便会从心口融化到足尖。那些在琴键上蹦跳的小糖豆，甜得像是一块刚从冰库里取出的覆盆子果冻，柔腻得如同一口出自顶级甜点师的舒芙蕾。

“您的音乐太完美了，这如同砂糖——奶油浸入…”约瑟夫陛下按着萨列里的肩膀，用力拍了几下时把黑发的音乐家弄得一个踉跄，但他还在纠结着自己的措辞，最后用一个随意的挥手把这个词穷的想法扔了出去，“从今往后，您就是这座白糖砌成的城市的乐师长！”

萨列里那时候初来乍到，未曾想过这片溢满音乐的土地上，乐师与骑士并无什么差异。  
事实上，若不是几年后那条白龙的闯入，他永远也不需要知道其中分别。

 

▲  
莫扎特第一次遇见萨列里的时候，是在城市最大的那座剧院里。对，就是大门两侧各雕着一座女神像的那个剧院。

年轻的莫扎特就是最近闹得人心惶惶的罪魁祸首，比起竹竿似的人类形象，他更喜欢自己是条龙的模样。他体型纤长、通体银白，鳞片在阳光下漂亮得近乎透明。  
莫扎特在先前悠长的岁月中一直住在——不，他更宁愿说“被爸爸困在”那个一成不变的城堡里。一半的白昼加上一半的黑夜，没有四季的交替，一丛丛的草木一百年后还是长在那里，苔藓长久地盘踞在石砖缝之间，连每个月开出的鲜花颜色都不会变。  
“你再也找不到比这儿更好的地方了，”父亲在他每一次躁动不安时一遍又一遍地提醒他，“喜欢音乐的龙？世界上不会有任何一个角落愿意接纳你。”  
“我也喜欢亮闪闪的——”  
“你又是何必自讨苦吃？”父亲打断了他的狡辩，但莫扎特充耳不闻。

几周前，他终于设法逃了出来，果不其然的还没飞出几个城市就惹出了大乱子。“有龙现身了，又有邪恶的龙现身了，它会搜刮尽几座山头的所有宝物”，惊慌的人们指着没有留下丝毫痕迹的天空，狂乱地翻阅书籍又添油加醋，这是统一口径后对他的唯一评价。  
莫扎特嗤之以鼻。他才不想要那些粗俗的金子，这些浅薄又天真的人们，他们未经打磨的眼球看不见真正的闪光之物。琴键上流淌出的彩色细屑，琴弓下滴落的蜂蜜般剔透浓厚的浆液——多美啊，那是真正带了灵魂温度的光彩，就像是精灵们种出的瓜果，有幸品尝之后，任何入口的其他食物从此变得索然无味。

就这样，莫扎特一路寻寻觅觅着，多数时候明目张胆地飞过城市，惹来了军队后才变成人形用双脚赶上几天路，等到他到达传说中的音乐之城时，“邪恶的龙就要来了”的传闻已经闹得这座小城一片愁云惨雾，但市中心通告栏上张贴的演出日程仍然是满满当当。  
人类真是古怪又有趣。莫扎特背着手站在那儿，又揉了揉被风吹成稻草似的金发，对着街对面弹竖琴的姑娘露出个傻乎乎的笑容，大踏步地转身走了。  
他就这么径直走进了距离他最近的剧院。而今晚在这里是萨列里的新剧首演。

▲  
萨列里第一次遇见莫扎特的时候，是在皇宫的一次沙龙中。看起来是寻常的精致奢华，也是寻常的索然无趣。  
最近除了追风捕影的“龙来了”的传言，“安尼依芙多了个才华横溢的音乐家”算是第二热门的闲言碎语，即便如同萨列里这样深入简出的人也快听得耳朵生茧。姑娘们摇着羽毛扇叽叽喳喳地讨论，眉飞色舞时刷着金粉的眉骨夸张得像是快把眼睛瞪出来。  
“大师，您见过他了吗，大师？那个莫扎特。”她们浓烈的香水味呛得他太阳穴发胀，“是不是个英俊又清秀的甜心派？”  
“我尊敬的夫人，”萨列里垂着眼睛数地砖上的花纹，脑子里想的全是刚端进主餐厅的巨型泡芙塔，“很多时候，才华与容貌并不能两全。”  
浓妆艳抹的姑娘们的大裙摆撞在一起，她们夹着笑嗔怪净会扫兴的乐师长，但也不执着于答复，又摇起扇子莺莺燕燕地走了。

这场沙龙某种意义上就是为了莫扎特而举办，城里的风云人物受邀在皇帝面前奏响音乐，他绝对已经在场了。萨列里戴着那张兴致缺缺的扑克脸面具，习惯性地整理两边的袖口，再扶正领口下的那颗领花，偷偷地打量每一个经过的陌生面孔。  
然而他的猜谜小游戏还没进行到一半，便被簇拥上来的贵族小姐们、还有那盘甜点吸去了注意力。

哦，管他呢。萨列里看着远去的大裙摆，鼻腔里还残留着浓得过了头的香水味，停顿了两秒就踩着鞋跟在光滑的地面上转过身，偷偷尾随着侍者们走向了宴会厅。  
没人能确切说出莫扎特是什么模样，甚至现在为止，萨列里连一个他的音符都没能听过。他知道莫扎特举行了几次小型钢琴演奏会，那些所谓的新秀都会被时间证明不过是又一个跳梁小丑，他懒得把精力花在这种人身上。  
还有更重要的事情吸引着萨列里的注意。

▲  
莫扎特趴在剧院包厢的栏杆上往下张望。他看见门口的海报上有萨列里的名字，他还不知道这个名字代表着什么，但座无虚席的剧院已经说出了大部分的故事。他往观众席打量了一圈，有些心虚地拽了拽自己的外套下摆，但很快又挺直了腰板。他的确穿得过于随便了，但他就喜欢这么穿，别人管不着。  
楼下突然爆发出此起彼伏的喝彩声，把正在发呆的莫扎特惊出了一个激灵，他看向舞台时那个一身黑色礼服的男人正好面向观众欠了欠身，转回乐队举起了指挥棒。

他真可爱。乐章悠悠然地响起，莫扎特把脸颊枕在小臂上，没来由地冒出这个想法。回荡在拱顶上方的旋律规整温和又灵巧，比起他所习惯的方式大概单一了些，但不妨碍莫扎特看见音乐在指挥棒的顶端灼灼闪光。萨列里的音乐是出人意料的暖色，浅鹅黄的光晕裹进黑丝绒的大衣，像是从海平面上升起的星光，最后在眼底汇成一望无际的银河。这个角度里莫扎特看不见他的脸，但一厢情愿地猜测那里肯定是一双极为漂亮的眼睛。

最好是琥珀色的。莫扎特天马行空地瞎想，他喜欢琥珀的色泽。

散场之后的凌晨他还在想着这些事情，以至于飞得低了不少。他听见下面响起了好几声狗叫，一连串的窗户亮紧接着点起了暖橙色的烛火，随后便是毫无美感可言的惊叫与怒骂，透过昏暗的云朵与湿冷的空气穿了上来。  
二重奏、八重奏……十二重奏。莫扎特摇头晃脑地碎碎念，在吹来的海风里，灼热的吐息呵成了一股白气。

▲  
粗心的侍者在摆好餐点后并没有关紧门，萨列里从立柱后踱出来，攥住门把轻轻一转便打开了。  
那座壮观得令人呼吸停滞的泡芙塔就静静地落在房间的正中央，巧克力的外壳上裹着用作黏合的焦糖，甚至能看见一丝一缕牵连不断的蜜粽色，而沐浴在阳光中的光泽无疑是最极致的诱惑。  
他鬼迷心窍地走上前，在最后一刻理智让他停下手。相对于抠下一整颗破坏整座甜品的结构，他选择了不那么引人注目地取下底部围成一圈的马卡龙。马卡龙也非常好。

“哟吼——抓住你了！”沉浸在甜食的愉悦中的萨列里完全没能留心走廊上由远而近的急促脚步，以至于大门轰地撞开时差点噎死在那一口小甜点上。  
伏在门框上的大男孩年轻得看起来不过二十，他高而瘦，脸颊因为剧烈跑动泛出不明显的红晕，还有那头金发、那双浅色的眼睛……从窗口洒下的阳光充溢到了肆无忌惮的地步，萨列里怔怔地瞪着他，这个浅色系的年轻人仿佛本身就是一颗吸走所有注意力的小光源。  
“哦，嗨。我看见有人进来了，还以为她在这儿……”对方保持着前扑的姿势，但勉强掰着门在安全距离内刹了车。他也有些尴尬地东张西望，视线瞥到了萨列里手里的半颗马卡龙，逐渐后退缩着身子一点一点绕回门后，但在看清了黑发音乐家的长相时突然三两步迈了进来。  
“等一下，等一下。”这个没礼貌的年轻人已经凑得过近了，萨列里不适地皱着眉头试图用肢体动作提醒他，但对方没有接收到丝毫讯号。他弓着腰也比萨列里高出了小半个头，俯视着打量人时无意识地动了动鼻尖，像极了什么嗅来嗅去的大型动物，“我见过您。”  
“萨——列里？”他努力回想时一个音节一个音节往外蹦的咬字方式听得出生硬的口音，但萨列里也辨认不出他来自哪里，甚至连大概的方向都猜不出。他只能小幅度地点了点头。

“太好了，您也是个音乐家！”难道他也是吗？萨列里还没想明白，这个冒失的家伙便一把抓住了他的手腕，不习惯肢体接触的乐师长又是一抖，还捏在手里的浆果色马卡龙差点被甩出去。  
“哦。”他像是终于意识到了对方的不适，又低头看了一眼他握住的地方，却只是伸手把半块甜点拿了过来，丢进了自己的嘴里。  
“这里无聊透了，没有一个真正懂音乐的家伙，您可能是唯一一个。”他含混不清地开口，直接一棒子打死了门外的那一群大群乐师。他拍了拍萨列里的手背，身形一矮盘腿坐到了地上，逼得萨列里不得不就近拖了张椅子坐着，“我一直想找您说说话，没想到在这里遇上了！”

▲  
“…我以为您是来与我讨论韵律的。”萨列里是这一刻钟的时间里第六次试图挣脱他的掌控，但这个年轻人的手劲大得如同铁钳，这一次捏得他直接嘶出了声，“如果是这种小把戏，请不要——”  
“我是啊！我们谈到哪儿了？音乐可以正着奏，也能反着奏——”几根手指弹按钢琴般点过他的小臂，又倒着来了一串琶音。他双腿交叠，膝盖亲昵地蹭到了萨列里的脚踝，乱蓬蓬的金色额发跟着晃来晃去，惹得萨列里分散了几秒的注意力，没能在第一时间就把这只冒失的手拍开，“话也一样能反着说。这很有趣，你自己试试看。”  
“这不有趣。”萨列里抿着嘴唇，回答得紧绷绷。  
“那就试个短些的，一个单词！试一试——”对方孩子气地不依不饶，几乎扶着萨列里的膝头趴了上来，“听，维也纳(Vienna)!”  
“我看不出这有什——”  
“萨列里，萨列里，萨列里。”  
“好吧。”萨列里开始打心眼地后悔自己跑来偷吃的决定了，但今天不陪这个大龄儿童把游戏玩下去，自己大概永无脱身之时。他叹了口气，开始逐个字母地往前推，希望自己听起来不会太蠢，“A-n-n-e-i-v. 就是这座城市。这说明了什么吗？”  
“安尼伊芙，您办到了！”他的瞳孔在直射的光线中缩小，更大面积的浅蓝色露了出来，细细碎碎地跳满了光点。

到了最后，萨列里已经拒绝再回答任何蠢问题，也让对方有些自讨没趣地撇下了嘴角，安静了一会儿才重新开口，没有牵着他的另一只手百无聊赖地磨蹭萨列里的裤缝。他隔着布料碰到了下面固定长袜用的丝带，萨列里把腿挪开了。  
“如果音乐可以正着弹，反着弹也听不出错。那么会不会有些句子，无论正反都是对的？安尼伊芙、维也纳、安尼伊芙。你听，会不会真的有个地方叫维也——”  
有隐约的音乐透过厚实的大门传了过来，对方喋喋不休的胡言乱语戛然而止。他双眼大睁，静止了几秒后猛地原地弹起，直冲门口而去。

“我的曲子，他们竟然敢在我缺席的情况下开始！”

 

萨列里僵在椅子上，愣了好几秒才把脱线的思维捡了回来。他站起身，用力地拽了几次外套，确认外面的走廊无人经过后才慢悠悠佯装悠闲地走了出去，穿过正厅前往音乐传来的方向。

他没想到约瑟夫正坐在那里。国王抬起眼，穿过人群对着萨列里露出个“你怎么才来”的责怪表情，微微侧过下颚示意了指挥的位置。  
萨列里跟着歪过头。拿着指挥棒的人腰背挺得板直，下颚上抬，用力挥舞时从袖口露出一截线条流畅的手腕。即便只见过一面，即便现在只能看见一个背影，但他绝对不可能认错对方。  
把他堵在椅子上动弹不得、鲁莽孩子气、还净说些胡言乱语的小孩子，就是传闻中把姑娘们迷得心神荡漾的音乐宠儿莫扎特？  
童话故事不应该有脏话，受过良好教育的绅士也不该说脏话。但现在萨列里满脑子只剩下翻来覆去的几个粗俗单词，“这真是活见鬼了”。

 

◇  
约瑟夫召见萨列里时，是在一个温暖和煦的下午。  
“萨列里阁下。”对方突然肃穆的语气像是在给他念悼词，萨列里正在倒茶的手抖了一抖，差点把茶水洒出杯子。  
“想必您也听说邪恶的龙正在侵扰附近村庄的事情了。”国王说话时根本没有抬头看他，悠哉悠哉地给自己加了块方糖。  
不，我没有，我一点都没听说。萨列里在内心负隅顽抗，但他没有开口。  
“您是我最信任、也是最喜爱的音乐家，您一定能找到对付那条恶龙的方法的。”这话的逻辑听起来就像是他相信罗森博格大总管可以跳芭蕾一般可笑。国王抬起头看向他时，乐师长只觉得后脊一凉，宁愿他一直低着头别用正眼看他，第六感冲他尖叫着即使有以下犯上的危险，都得不择手段让陛下闭嘴。  
但是萨列里是个彬彬有礼的文化人，他的理智战胜了情感。  
“所以我决定册封您为屠龙骑士，您将会用最美的音乐去收服那条罪孽的生物。就这么定了。”

有些时候，萨列里真的分不清那些活在梦里的王公贵族是在开玩笑还是下命令。但在这一瞬间他无比确定，约瑟夫从来没有这样严肃过。  
他现在跑路还来得及吗。

◇  
约瑟夫召见莫扎特时，也是在一个温暖和煦的下午。  
“莫扎特阁下。”约瑟夫似乎还在斟酌下一句的最优措辞，却给莫扎特大大咧咧地打断了。  
“叫我莫扎特就好，陛下！”他夸张地来了个呈直角的鞠躬，脑袋往下一点才直起身，额前的金发从前翻到后再翻回来。他在试探这个国王会不会被自己的粗鲁冒犯，看在上帝的份上，上一个被这么打断的大主教冲他吼得唾沫星子横飞，差了那么一点点就意识到莫扎特正是那条他晚祷都会提到的恶龙。莫扎特见势不妙连蹦带跳地连夜逃了，这才躲过一劫。  
出乎意料的是，眼前的国王看起来只是被逗笑了。他摇了摇头，丝毫不受干扰地继续说了下去。  
“您先前的表演实在令我印象深刻。经过讨论之后，我希望您可以为剧院写一部新的歌剧。至于是哪一座，由您挑选。”  
哇哦，歌剧。莫扎特眨了眨眼，被从天而降的馅饼砸中后脑袋有些晕乎乎的。  
机不可失，他只花了三秒就完全缓了过来，毫不犹豫地选择了他第一次见到萨列里的地方。  
“这座，我就要这个。要么是她，要么免谈。”  
约瑟夫耸了耸肩，对这种小事并不在意。

◇  
“萨列里，您必须听听这个！约瑟夫陛下最近——恕我冒犯，简直是疯了！”萨列里穿过长廊时，罗森博格把手杖捣得哐哐响，同时还得拼命迈开步伐追上行色匆匆的乐师长。最近一个两个怎么都这么反常，他忍不住在心里嘀咕。  
“也恕我冒犯，我完全同意这句话。”萨列里的回应里带着藏不住的凄苦。  
“哈，看来您也听说了！”罗森博格一个横跨站到他面前，杖子往掌心一压摆出万夫莫开的架势，“简直是岂有此理！莫扎特那种毫无经验甚至不知道打哪儿来的混小子，就凭那点小聪明，现在要在我们最大的剧院里上演歌剧？”

原来不是他在想的那件事。萨列里不知道是该庆幸还是郁闷。现在的他尤其懒得管这些宫廷八卦，即使话题的中心是莫扎特，而大总管可不是那么容易敷衍的人，他不得不周旋了一阵子才得以脱身。  
“有先生为您留了一封信。”就在萨列里快要跨出皇宫大门时，一位佣人从旁边凑上来，不由分说地往他手里一塞便离开了。  
信封里是一张勉强称得上邀请函的东西，它是从一整张乐谱上撕下来的一块，还带着毛茸茸的边角。上面的字却还算规整，墨水带着奇妙的反光，底下的签名却是鬼画符，萨列里努力辨认了半天才意识到那是“莫扎特”。  
是莫扎特在邀请他光临新剧的彩排。萨列里的心底咯噔了一下，他无意识地揉着信封，突然意识到里面还有东西。  
萨列里把它倒了出来。那是一个掌心大小的贝壳形薄片，内厚外薄，边缘打了个小孔，一根丝线从中穿了个结做成书签的模样。他跨出大门时把薄片举在眼前，阳光半透过象牙白的介质时晕出柔和的浅粉色光晕，萨列里好奇地又转了几次，指腹压在当中平滑的凹陷处，颜色变得深了些，但他还是没能看出所以然。  
他磨挲着已经带上了体温的小薄片，把它放进口袋里，准备到时候去问问莫扎特。

◇  
莫扎特的音乐基础完全来自于他的父亲，他也一直这样肆意泼洒手中的音符，看着它们一颗一颗地镶嵌进乐谱中，亮光闪闪地呆在最完美的那一点。他一直以为这就是音乐创作的方式，直到踏上了城堡下的土地。  
“太多音符！！”他还没排演完一幕剧就再次被叫停，翻来覆去的还是那么几句话。莫扎特深吸了一口气，一瞬间真的有把这个小个子掀出去的冲动。  
“我还需要说多少遍，每一个音符都是必须的，如果您……”他头都没回，声音里压着噼里啪啦的火星，然而突然插入的另一个声音轻而易举地堵上了即将爆发的火山口。  
“如果您能再耐心点，起码听完这一幕的话。或许还是能找出一两个可听的片段的。”他的咬字很轻，莫扎特听出了刻意为之的调侃，在尾调难得微微上扬。那个声音总是压得有些低哑，柔软得却像是顺着指尖滑落的丝绸。  
啊，萨列里，他真的来了。莫扎特面对着他的乐队，已经忍不住咧出了大大的笑容。

◇  
萨列里最后还是忘了问关于书签的事。这一次约好的彩排反而是莫扎特迟到得地老天荒，更雪上加霜的是，罗森博格竟然在场。  
帮他一把不过是举手之劳，不然这个脑子不清醒的小家伙能不能熬到歌剧上演都不知道。萨列里在心中为自己的多管闲事找借口，这没什么。  
而莫扎特从指挥台上蹦下来时，第一时间就朝萨列里扯出个过分阳光灿烂的笑脸，刺得他心尖没来由的有些发麻。

两周之后，萨列里还是没能找到单独的机会问问他。他的脑袋里塞满了待办事项，这事也就逐渐忘了，书签夹在最近翻阅的一册剧本里。

 

❖  
莫扎特是被一堆叮铃哐啷的噪声吵醒的。  
他不知道这些住民是怎么摸到龙洞的位置的…好吧，这里的确只有一座高山，每次他回巢时也没费心掩盖过痕迹。但这绝不是他们大清早站在半山腰敲锣打鼓的理由，绝不是。这是非常失礼的扰民行为，作为作息极度不规律的一条龙，他觉得自己要疯了。

莫扎特痛苦地哼哼着，虽然用龙的模样出声时更像是不悦的低吼。岩壁把声音反射得嘶哑而模糊，打着转传出了洞口。一片齐刷刷的倒抽冷气之后，外面的声音戛然而止。

他安心地阖上眼，折磨就在下一秒卷土重来。惊恐的人们吹打得更加卖力，这一点和一惊一乍对着天空乱开火的军队别无二致，只是声浪的攻击于他而言更加难以忍受。原本还能听得出些旋律的交响乐彻底乱了套，鼓点乱七八糟地往心口砸，他们大概在想象自己的鼓槌是只破门柱，提琴听起来比锯木头还凄惨，不知道什么乐器在背景里杀猪…还有钢琴，他们是怎么把钢琴弄上来的？！  
催命般的音乐终于击垮了睡意，咿呀咿呀的琴弦逼迫他现在就起身结束这一切。莫扎特从来没学会过喷火，但他觉得自己现在就快无师自通了。他从垫得软绵绵的小巢里爬出来，迎着亮晶晶的日光眯开眼，左右扭了几下才看见站在下面那个山包上的人群。  
他盯着人群，人们也目瞪口呆地盯着他，没等他运气开口就尖叫着四散而去。

“出来了出来了！果然出来了！！”  
“把东西都留下！”  
“这个拿出来！这样龙就不会来杀我们了！！！”  
这帮居民把计划喊得如此声嘶力竭，像是生怕莫扎特是个聋子。莫扎特百无聊赖地把前爪搭在一块石头上，算是给他们面子地等人全跑光之后才飞了下去——他对留在那儿的钢琴很感兴趣。

那一小块地方闪着奇异的反光，一闪一烁地堆在草丛中。莫扎特得垂下头才能避免被晃晕了眼。  
上供？这是多老古董的事情了？莫扎特落上地面，突然感到自己的年龄受到了侮辱。  
他们还送的是珠宝？银币？金砖？这一大堆首饰又是什么意思？莫扎特感到自己的品味也受到了侮辱。  
但他最后还是把那一大堆美丽绝伦的垃圾带回了巢穴，龙的本能就是喜欢亮闪闪的东西，这让他无法抗拒。  
再说了，送给自己的礼物哪有不要的道理。这么想着，莫扎特顺便把钢琴也弄了进去。

❖  
萨列里是被一连串咚咚哐哐的敲门声吵醒的。  
他躺在床上睁着眼等了半天，门口也没有一点平息的意思。最后他不得已爬起身，穿了件外袍顺便对着镜子打理了下头发，确认自己看起来还算整洁才走下楼。

他早该想到那么大力道、频率如此之快的敲门绝非一人所为。  
萨列里拉开门，还没从睡梦中完全清醒的大脑差点以为在门前挤成一团的居民们是打算生吃了他，或者时刻准备着把他拖出来游街示众。  
“发生什么了？”一双双大睁着的眼睛看起来实在有些吓人，他面前的人们发型散乱又呼吸急促，面色要么发白要么发青，现在萨列里又开始觉得他们是传教“世界即将毁灭，快跑吧”的队员们了。

“您还没听说吗，萨列里大师？”怎么现在一个个的一开口都问他这句话，他看起来像是关心小道消息的人吗？  
“不，现在应该说，骑士先生。”终于有件他知道的了，但他可一点都不希望这种事情传出去。他试图开口，那群叽叽喳喳的人根本没给他插话的缝隙。  
“我们都在告示栏看见啦，”有人说，“用音乐的美来征服粗鄙与丑恶！这句话您说得真美！”  
“…其实是陛下，我并没有——”他苍白地解释。  
“所以为了响应您的号召，我们今早去找了那条龙决一死战！”  
萨列里愣了一下。他说的真的是自己在想的那个意思吗？  
“龙袭击了我们，但我们得以全身而退！”领头的那个人吼到最后竟然转上了歌剧腔，后面的一群人挥着拳头叫好。萨列里恍惚着感觉自己还是没睡醒，他现在应该正在观赏一出诙谐剧。  
“但它也洗劫了我们，代价是龙抢走了这——么多的金银珠宝。邪恶的龙！”在一群叠着声的“邪恶的龙”的咏叹中，他更想知道的是这些人为什么会带着珠宝去找龙打架。  
“对于你们的遭遇我表示遗憾。”萨列里内心一片荒芜，尽量让自己的声音不会过于干巴，“你们这么早就来登门拜访，我能做些什么？”  
“您问到点子上了，阁下！”一位上了年纪的居民从人后挤出来，看起来算是理智尚存，萨列里安下了点心，“我想一定是准备不周到，龙才并不喜欢我们的音乐——我希望您能为战斗谱写一曲乐章，一首独特的、仅为它而生的乐曲，让我们一举击败山上的恶龙！”  
“而您身为屠龙骑士，一定会非常乐意参战的！”  
容易激动的人群又吆喝起来了。其中几个人是不是真的在歌剧院工作过？

萨列里关上门，由心而发地觉得这地方没法呆了。去他的音乐之城。

 

TBC.


	12. 您要扎个丸子头吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自为JCS留长头发的豆豆同学。长发扎&长发萨。

萨列里不知道莫扎特成天在忙些什么，忙到以至于都没时间管管他自己的头发。  
萨列里与他在街上偶遇时，莫扎特完全没注意到他。这个瘦高个的音乐家明显刚在酒馆里闹了一阵，他从台阶上蹦下来，薄薄的白衣里蒸腾出暖烘烘的快活劲儿，像是只海鸥在一并涌出的人群里左右穿插着叽喳些什么。悬着的街灯打在他的金发上，把淡金的轮廓染成了姜红。  
萨列里裹紧了外袍，在路的另一侧慢慢走着，听见逐渐远去的人群中爆发出一阵大笑，莫扎特的背影左右歪着头，长长了些许的发尾翘成个小卷，随着步幅来回磨蹭露出的后颈，蹭得萨列里心里也有些痒痒的。

“萨列里……萨列里。”现在的这声呼唤是真实存在的。萨列里眨眨眼缓过神来，手里仍然抱着半温的茶杯，做出自己并未睡醒的假象来掩饰片刻的走神。莫扎特塌着背半盘着腿坐在床尾，脚尖压在另一边膝盖下面，上衣领口因为长时间举着手臂而向反方向滑下去，大半的肩膀因此露了出来，但他目前无暇顾及这个。他蠢兮兮地一手举着镜子，另一手抓着一条发带——看颜色的话，应该是萨列里的，这间屋子里也只有萨列里会用到这个。莫扎特把一大把头发拢进掌心，琢磨半天后才把镜子放回大腿腾出手，但还没缠紧几圈就散得不剩多少，乱掉的发丝分成好几绺从指缝间溜出来，他伸长手指往回攥，没来得及顾上的一撮便垂回了耳后。  
“萨列里。”他求救般地又喊了一声，姿势受限只能极小幅度地往回转身，长时间静止的缠斗竟然让他鼻尖冒了汗。  
头发已经长得这么长了吗？这和萨列里的印象有些出入，若说之前是看得出偏长的程度，那么现在已经是不扎起来必定会乱得一团糟。那头金发不会像萨列里的那样卷得缠缠绵绵，必须用梳子和大量外力强行驯服，但当它尽数堆在肩头时仍然不可避免地向四面八方翘起弧度，莫扎特正僵着脖子往回扭，那副模样甚至像是个小姑娘。萨列里被自己想象出的画面逗得轻笑一声，把它迅速转化为一个咳嗽。  
“怎么了！”莫扎特的角度看不见人，耳朵倒是灵光得很，“我不是不会！小时候我还帮姐姐扎过辫子呢，只是…只是我自己来不顺手。”  
您是怎么想起来留长发的？萨列里有些好笑地问他，前倾着身子把发带从他手心里抽了出来。莫扎特顾左右而言他了半天，最后推辞说是自己这段时间忙得忘了这茬事情，具体在忙些什么，他更是支支吾吾，零星语句里组织起来无非就是些上帝、受难记和福音书的字眼，再循规蹈矩的宗教从他口中说出来仍然充满了反叛色彩。  
所以说，萨列里把发带叼在嘴里，双手致力于先把揉成一团糟的金发捋顺，一番云里雾里下来总算听了大概。您是准备重新为大主教工作了？  
面前的金毛脑袋晃了一下，大概是翻了个白眼。

“莫扎特……”现在轮到萨列里叠着声喊他了。指间的金发触感和看起来一样好，但也的确难以扎实地绑在一起，这个长度也最多只能扎出一只毛蓬蓬的小扫把。莫扎特双手乖乖放在膝盖上，上身却扭得像是个兴奋的小孩子，床垫轻快地上下弹动着，完全没顾忌正半跪在上面的另一人，逼得萨列里不得不几次停下动作提醒他安静点。  
请您先别回头。萨列里早就放弃了和他讲道理，屈起食指用指节顶顶他的后脑，换来一声抗议的咕哝。现在那儿正松松垮垮圈了个小丸子，长度不够的几撮碎发是最先撑不住的，没等萨列里再去找一根发绳就四仰八叉地全呲了出来，莫扎特自己好奇地摸了摸，这个发型就彻底散了。  
萨列里叹了口气，把解开的发带挂上对方肩膀，借以提醒自己他要是再敢乱动，就用丝绒缎子给这位大龄儿童来个了断。这一次他只抓了贴近头顶的一层头发，扭了几圈再绑成一条细细的马尾，正在思考下一步的时候，莫扎特的手就张牙舞爪地来帮倒忙了。  
即便他十分想，但直接拍开未免太过粗鲁，萨列里选择用一根手指推了推他张开的手心，那只漂亮又纤长的手反倒顺着摸了过来，握住指节直接往下压到掌根，以一种极其变扭的相扣姿势洋洋得意地晃了晃手腕。  
萨列里象征性地拽了几次就放弃了挣扎，空出的那只手仍然扶着他的肩膀，短短几刻钟里大概是第五次用他的姓氏作出警告。莫扎特反而得寸进尺地将上半身扭了过来，迎面撞上跪在身后的黑发乐师，大型犬似的一口咬住他的下唇便不松口了。萨列里哼了一声，他便收回了牙齿，讨好地用自己的鼻尖蹭过他的鼻翼，抿着萨列里的唇瓣吮出个不明显的声响，舌尖随即探了进去。  
那条发带呢。乐师长在不知为何而起愈发甜腻的亲吻中闷闷地想，挑起眼睑往侧边瞄了一眼，我准备作为凶器的发带呢。  
刚刚给他扎上了，这种时候怎么就不会散下来。见鬼了。

我们好久没见了。莫扎特顺势把萨列里逐渐压回床垫，心满意足地往他的肩窝里埋。  
两周。萨列里盯着天花板说，被呼吸弄得有些痒的时候才会伸手推他，努力让自己的声音听起来干巴巴又无动于衷，而且我们昨晚才做过。  
莫扎特挤在狭小又温热的空间里大声念他的名字，唇尖贴在皮肤上的微弱地震动，不小心吃进了大师散在脸颊边的黑发才会煞风景地呸呸吐出来。其实是两周半，我也算着日子呢。他的双手半搭在萨列里的胸口，金发散进黑发中，抬起头时浅蓝的眼睛在日光里闪闪发亮。我们再来一次吧。  
萨列里走投无路地伸手去捂他的狗狗眼，但早就没办法开口拒绝。

莫扎特的行动力在这种时候一点不客气。他又吻了过来，手掌隔着布料按上了裆部，用掌根划着圈往下压的时候轻而易举地从萨列里那儿逼出一声模糊的闷哼。萨列里或许含蓄又害羞，但在他的面前就是一本摊开的乐谱，书写清晰、承接流畅，纸页上的音符落在每一个该在的地方，他所需要做的只是用最精巧的力道去演奏出来。  
琴弓轻轻搭上琴弦。他的好大师已经控制不住呼吸了，那双深琥珀的眼睛眯了起来，莫扎特趁此机会从小腹顺着胯骨摸进后腰，手指分开臀缝往里探了探——还湿着。他发誓语句中的惊叹成分是完完全全的无心之举，他最初只想逗逗脸皮薄的意大利人，得到的结果却是萨列里瞬间戏剧化地红透了脸颊，附加自己的肚子结结实实挨了一下。

莫扎特的金发在发尾翘了个弧度极陡的卷，蹭过脸颊时不免惹得人发痒。萨列里蜷着小腿让自己陷进床垫里，膝盖仍然威胁般地顶着莫扎特的小腹。他用下压的尾骨把另一人不安分的手指困在原处，还要不时把扫到鼻尖前的发丝拂走。  
我动不了啦。莫扎特带着撒娇的鼻音俯下身和他咬耳朵，算是自觉地把右侧一片金发捋回脑后，钻进底裤的指尖还在不死心地贴着那圈环状肌肉打转。萨列里垂着眼睑看他，睫毛贴着颧骨边缘盖上一层阴影，那双棕眼睛丝毫没有让步的意思。  
莫扎特琢磨了一会儿，掰着他的肩膀突然把萨列里整个翻了过来。

没想到他会来这么一出的萨列里忍不住用母语爆了粗，短促又柔腻的发音被闷在床垫里，等到莫扎特把一整根手指直接压进去的时候，身下又突然没了声音。  
他顺着脊骨安抚性质地一节一节摸下去，它们偶尔会痉挛着顶起来，一同漏出的还有轻细的抽吸，每到这种时候萨列里总是一副打算在床具中闷死自己的模样。虽说昨晚充分润滑过，但他还是不敢马虎，尤其是在推进第三根手指时内壁挤压而来的阻力，让莫扎特心脏狂跳的同时已经开始口干舌燥。为什么每次碰上这个不苟言笑的音乐大师，他总是会表现得如同情窦初开的傻孩子，当年那个理直气壮喊着要娶公主的人去哪儿了？  
等到他终于能把手指抽出来将下一步提上议程的时候，两个人都已经有些汗津津又呼吸发紧。萨列里的长发因为先前的翻身向着同一个方向散开，有几缕黏在了脖颈上，莫扎特隔着脊背把手放在他心口的位置，打着卷的黑色发丝在他的掌心里随着呼吸一起一伏。  
他们之间已经不需要什么提前的警告或同意，莫扎特俯下身的时候，萨列里如同缺水的鱼那般抬起肩，先前的亲吻中带了水光的嘴唇半张开，刚咽下一口空气就控制不住地呜咽出声。尖尖的喉结在他仰起头时变得更加明显，没了装腔作势的黑领花的遮挡后，每一次上下的滚动都能看得一清二楚。莫扎特侧着脸打量他，下颚末端转折的弧度、脉搏附近变红的皮肤、左耳后那颗小小的痣，缓慢地向内推至底听见对方的呼吸开始变得尖而轻，从鼻腔挤出的单音节更像是被噎住了。  
还好吗？莫扎特贴得更近了些，胸口碰上他凸起的肩胛，下巴尖蹭了蹭发烫的耳廓，意料之中地并没有等到回音。几秒权且称得上缓冲的停顿后，他试探着往外抽出些再缓缓摁回，这一次用了力把最后一点距离撞了进去。萨列里压抑地呻吟着，又垂着头埋回了床单，少了发带束缚的深色头发肆意地恢复了原本的模样，从中段就开始不安分地卷出柔软的波浪，莫扎特不带力道地攥了满手，偶尔轻拽一次劝诱着他抬起头。  
萨列里捏在枕头的手指越抓越紧，那个架势甚至是快把布料生生抠出一个洞，直到微妙的瘙痒感规律地蹭过他的小臂。他喘息着向侧边偏过脸，在莫扎特凑过来索吻时模糊的视线里正好看见一抹金色滑了过去。他半长不短的头发随着唇间的厮磨一晃一晃地落下来，萨列里被蛊惑般地向上抬起手腕，那副模样像极了看见毛线球上线头的猫咪，涂了黑甲油的指尖碰上悬着的发尾，卷了几次裹在了自己的指节上。与此同时莫扎特又撞上了他体内隐秘的那一点，这一次带着哭腔的惊叫变得无比清晰，刚被卷出一点小弧度的发束贴着手指内侧滑走了。

他们不该在这种时候干这种事的。萨列里被情欲烧得一团混乱的脑子又开始胡思乱想了，现在只是早上，而他作为一个体面的正经人……思绪在愈发强烈的射精感中断开，他的嗓子干得快冒烟，伏在他身上的大男孩儿喘息声不比他轻，灼热的呼吸贴着耳廓滚过去，把别在耳后的发丝吹到了脸颊边。散开的头发在这种时候简直就是个祸害，它们一瞬间像是无处不在，挡住吻落下的轨迹又会黏在想要触碰的皮肤上，房间里越来越热了，但主因绝不仅仅是升高的日头。

就在萨列里下腹痉挛着抽搐起来时，莫扎特敏锐地感觉到了他肌肉的紧绷，时间刚好足够让他伸下去用手指包住濒临高潮的性器。萨列里被另一人的体重压在肉体与床单之间，从各种意义上都湿得像是刚从水里捞出来，紧咬着的嘴唇在最后时刻才抑制不住地再次张开，牙尖结结实实地划过下唇时压出红得滴血的颜色。他紧闭着双眼，眉头扭在一起，从莫扎特的角度中只能看见顶出的颈椎轮廓，但他想象得出那副模样——这样的时刻已经上演了太多次，他也享受着每一次。  
身下的大师因为忍得过分辛苦已经抖得如同筛糠，莫扎特当然知道他在等待什么，于是善解人意地往里毫不留力地连撞几次，每一次都精准地砸进那一点。萨列里瞬间向后拱紧脊背，张圆了口腔变成一个无声的尖叫，完全静止地僵住了几秒才听见叹息般的长吟。他们几乎在同时攀上顶点，半透明的粘稠液体从莫扎特的指缝间淌出来，有几滴还是落在了床上。

 

“你过来。”他们又翻回了面对面的姿势，长久无言的喘息和放空之后竟然是萨列里先发了话。他向着莫扎特伸开手臂，手指插进乱蓬蓬汗湿透的金发里，终于找到了那根已经滑到了发尾的丝绒发带  
我等会儿要出门。莫扎特来了兴致，乖巧地把脑袋凑过去，顺便有样学样地帮他把黏在肩膀上的黑发抹开，悬空着半趴在他的胸口上方，马上又被嫌热的乐师长推远了些。您想到适合我的发型了吗？萨列里盯着就差长出根尾巴来摇一摇的年轻人，暖色的双眼里看不出真实意图。他枕在被子上不置可否地微一偏头，已经用手指帮莫扎特把头发拨成了两路，眯着眼打量了他几秒就闲聊般地开了口，声音中还残留着情欲过后特有的沙哑与甜腻。您帮您姐姐扎过头发？  
当然了！脑子早在情事中断了根弦的莫扎特忙不迭地回应，还伸出手从耳后到胸前比划了一下，这么长的麻花辫，梳完了手都酸——您问这个干什么？  
萨列里深不可测的眼神让他莫名有些心慌慌。

 

FIN.


End file.
